Dead Man Switch
by Sentinel103
Summary: 20 years after the Lowardian invasion, what has happened in that time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again. This is a simple little tale and it's based off 'For the Pride of Lowardia' by Tito Mosquito. I wrote this about a year ago and asked Tito if I could have a shot at it and he graciously said yes. So here it is.

Now remember, this one has NOTHING to do with anything else so don't even ask, oh and thanks to CB73 for his beta work.

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter One

 _March 10_ _th_ _, 2027, Yamanouchi, Japan or 20 years after the invasion:_

The wizened Japanese man stared at his protégé. While he understood the changes that had taken place in the American's life in the last ten plus years, he did not want to encourage what was most likely to result in suicide.

"You know she is past caring my friend."

" _I_ care for her still, Master, as do her friends and family. Members of her family underwent intelligence enhancements at the risk of their sanity and their lives to make this happen. It is the least I can do considering their efforts."

"Is Load-sama better?"

"Yes, but is a long haul for him and Joss."

"Joss? As in Miss Possible's cousin?"

"Yes Sensei, they found comfort in each other's company when we got the news they have been together quite a while now and have kept it quet. If you remember, we were forced to watch the whole thing. And at that hour I lost her forever, she was everything to me…" Sighing, "If I had just tapped into the power she would be here among us…"

"Maybe if she was with someone else?"

"I don't care if she'd ended up with Shego, she'd still be with us, her friends and family…safe."

"You mean you still love her…you know you were meant for each other…", Sensei corrected him, calling a spade a spade.

"Yes. Maybe so."

"Time changes people and events my friend…"

"I understand that Sensei. It was my damned phobias that caused this and now it is the only way I will ever be free of my guilt."

"The odds in succeeding what you wish to attempt are insurmountable…"

"I agree it's a long shot…"

"You will be killed…painfully if they catch you."

"I am no longer afraid of death Sensei, I am past caring and I fully intend to be caught by the enemy so that they may come close so I do not have to chase them across time and space. As you know I haven't had a complete night's sleep all these years. Those _animals_ are going to cease to exist as a species because they decided to place their so-called _honor_ over our lives, and because they took her from me and us. I intend to teach them the error of their ways… **permanently**.", Ron decided not to reveal all the plans currently in motion. He wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to.

"That is murder…"

"No Sensei that is _Retribution!_ And from this they will learn what it is like to fear for the loss of their forebears and their offspring.", he said gravely, "Because I am going to take away their past and deny them their future so that I can repay them for what they did to me and the rest of our world."

"Then you must do what you must. The training you have completed here will allow you a fair chance at completing this 'mission' of yours as you now see it."

"Thank you Master. Now I wish to leave Rufus with you. He is honored here and he is getting old…too old for an adventure such as the one I am going to attempt."

"He is with Nooni at the moment Stoppable-san, he is ancient for his kind."

"I agree Master, but I must see him one last time, and then take my leave of him. May the rest of your days be filled with joy Sensei.", Ron bowed lowly knowing he may never speak with the ancient Japanese man after today.

X

The blond haired man again bowed to the aged ninja master as he made ready to walk back down the mountain. Sensei said, "My friend, if you wait a few more days Hirotaka and Yori will return from their current assignment. I know they would wish to speak with you…"

"Sensei they have no part in this operation, so I would hope that they soon forget about me and go on with their lives. I only asked them to be the parents of Hanna since Dad and Mom got in those animals' way. Even though she is an adult she still needs family."

The old Japanese man touched Ron's arm, "Friends should always bid each other farewell if they are never to meet again on this plane."

"Maybe it is dishonorable Sensei but it is what it is. Do not look for me again. This world is dead to me now and I must go to meet my destiny before the moon comes back to where it is now twice."

"The timetable is short my friend?"

"Yes, but there are some things that I have to do to make sure this all works out to my satisfaction. Good bye my teacher, may your last days be peaceful and joyous."

 _(Gasp)_

Sensei was going to bow again, but instead he embraced Ron Stoppable, knowing the man he had learned to respect was going to a place before his time.

When they separated the old man could see a tear in his friend's eye, "Thank you Master, I…I uh have to go."

XXX

 _In a remote lab in the northern Rocky Mountains:_

"Have you got the advanced cloaking device ready for testing Tim?"

"I am going through computer simulations at the moment Jim. If this works in real time and in the spectrums that we envision, then we can transport it to the ship for installation while making the smaller ones to fulfil their jobs."

"Good, I spoke with Wade last night, he is finishing his work with Dad's design of the engines since Dad is on Mars, so that part should be ready to go in a day or two. He had them shipped back to Earth for Wade to check them out and get ready for installation."

"Good it's starting to come together.", Tim half smiled having waited years to get to this point.

The elder of the Possible twins asked his sometimes-low feeling brother, "Do you want to go to Mom's and Dad's for the party? All you do is work, work, work."

"I'm not really in the partying mood, I know you guys do it but it gives me a sick feeling."

"How long have you been feeling that way?"

"Ever since Ron and I captured one of those animals and got him to tell the whole story about what Kim went through. I didn't feel sorry for what Ron did to him after that."

"What was that?"

"What we saw on the screen was just the tip of the iceberg. In fact, I tried to get Ron to take me on this trip with him…I want my pain to end like his. Anyway Ron turned the bastard inside out and then kept him alive for hours."

"Its suicide you know, if you go with him."

"And being alive has no purpose for me anymore brother, I pleaded with him to take me along…but Ron refused and told me someone had to live and tell the story of Kim Possible. Wade can't do it since the last episode, he's emotionally depleated."

Jim touched his brother, "I don't like the idea of you contemplating suicide Tim. I don't want Mom and Dad to deal with that."

"At least they'll have you Jim, if anything happens to me."

"Listen Tim, the only reason I jumped on board with this are from Ron's pleadings since they killed his parents and orphaned his Sister, and because of our annual tribute to the Lowardian Empire… _that_ has to be stopped."

"Yeah I agree with those reasons too, but if they ever come after us again they will destroy Earth and everyone who lives here. Anyway that's why this has to work. We have a lot to pay them back for. In my opinion Ron has the only viable answer for these questions…", Tim argued.

"I don't want to leave ourselves open to retaliation…"

"Ron told me more than he did you…They are going down. We just have to make sure that he can't be tracked until he decides to reveal himself somehow."

Jim Possible said, "Well we can do our jobs. So what else does he have planned?"

Tim Possible lowered his voice at least in reverence as he mused about the events that were going to be unleashed on the Lowardian home world, "I can't tell you…not till it is over."

 _(Sob)_

"So Tim, you are in on the secret and not me?"

The younger of the twins replied, "The less people who know, the easier it is to keep the secret. Only Ron knows everything…well he doesn't know it all, but he knows where the information is and who has it."

XXX

The blond haired man laid back in his hospital bed with an IV in his arm as the two former villains gathered around him explaining what was going to happen in the operation. "You hafta make sure I know the sequence of turning it on Doctor D…"

"We will go over this when you're awake. You will know it backwards and forwards and even sideways. Actually it's pretty easy."

"Good is there any chance of it going off before I want it to?"

"No and I have had several scientists review my work."

"Listen if I don't pull through this little procedure Drakken I have a backup person ready to take over if he has to."

"I gave up that name years ago Stoppable, I wouldn't be doing this, but I found out last month that one of my distant cousins was chosen in their 'Dragon' lottery a few years ago. There is nothing that can bring her back…she was Eddie's stepdaughter. You can't do anything for her but you have the chance to make sure it doesn't happen anymore to our children. Anyway who's got the guts to do this besides a crazy man like you?"

"Someone who has lost his reason for living.", Ron replied, "if I don't make it the details are in a letter to him…He has the contact information and will call you immediately to have the same operation. He has in turn recruited someone to be _his_ replacement…I…am sorry for Ed's stepdaughter. I hope she rests in peace."

"I…I expect that _those_ plans won't be put into operation, Stoppable. I trust the men who are doing the surgery. Uh how are you going to get the current crop of girls away from the 'Masters'?"

"I can't, if we had had a few months more lead time I could do it."

"You're going to sacrifice those girls?"

"Yeah…I don't have any choice in the matter…", Ron looked down at his old hospital gown, "But hopefully they will be the last. Anyway this annual festival for all of those animals it and brings in almost the whole empire, so I'll be able to take most of them out in one shot as long as the devices work the way they are supposed to, but they should be spared the indignity of the axe and having the recordings replayed over the Earth's media networks to remind us of our place in the cosmos."

"I know that this is an old place Stoppable, but we have to stay out of view. No one can know what we are trying to do…they might report this thing and we'll never get the chance to finish it.", Lipsky informed the former sidekick.

They were interrupted by an old nurse who entered, "It's time to take you in Mister Hemingway…."

"Hemingway?", Ron mused then read the wristband, "Oh yeah me."

"We'll be in there before you go under, Arson."

"Arson?"

"Yes, Arson Hemingway…oh yeah later.", Ron replied as the nurse took the brakes off the wheels as he tried to remember the alias.

In five minutes he was in the operating room and moving himself onto the table where the surgery was going to take place.

Ron Stoppable thought to himself, _'Arson Hemingway what kind of name is that? Oh well it doesn't matter.'_

Once he got himself situated on the table he laid back knowing this was going to change the rest of his life, _'We'll be together soon KP.',_ Ron thought to himself, completely understanding what he was going to have to do to fulfill his wish and at the same time save the Earth.

 _(Sniff)_

The blond former hero watched the figures enter the operating room. He recognized former villains known as Professor Dementor and Doctor Drakken, but he did not know who the surgeons were so he introduced himself, "Hi my name is…uh…uh Arson, who are you?"

"Oh Arson my name is Doctor Smed.", the already masked surgeon, "I am pleased to meet you. I will speak with you after you wake up in about five hours."

"Five hours?"

"We have to remove some things in you to make room for you to complete your mission. Do you understand that?"

 _(Gasp)_

"Oh I didn't know…but I suppose I won't need them for much longer anyway."

The doctor peered at the two former villains, "He doesn't know?"

Drew Lipsky replied, "He won't need what we are removing, but we have to make this look good so no one realizes."

The surgeon then turned back to Ron and asks, "Is this what you want?"

Ron replied, "Of course Doc, this is what I signed up for…do you mind me asking why _you_ are in on this?"

"Yes, memories. Miss Possible saved my daughter when this blue madman here tried to take over the world some years ago. When he changed, he asked me to do this as a favor to a young man who loved her. How could I not repay her in some small way? If you know this man tell him that I have done my part to make sure she is remembered with dignity."

"I understand sir, I will not fail you…"

The surgeon stood erect, "And I will not fail you either my young friend."

Another masked person in the room adjusted the drip in Ron's IV.

XXXX

Well there you have it.

As before Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Sensei, Jim, Tim and all the other canon characters who appear in this little tale from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73.

Look for chapter 2 sometime next week and we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	2. Chapter 2

So Merry Christmas, I think that's about the nicest thing I can say to anyone so I'll say it again; Merry Christmas. I hope everyone is having a good holiday, but won't be freaked out too much by my little tale which was written because Tito Mosquito's 'For the Pride of Lowardia' screwed me up more than a little. Congratulations Tito, I think only whitem has done that to me.

I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, faved or alerted 'DMS' so far and I hope I don't disappoint. Again, CajunBear73 has done the beta so thanks to him. As I stated before this is based on Tito's tale and since I am verbose I tend to take my time getting to a point.

To the reviewers: Invader Johnny, yeah, the sidekick did; Tito-Mosquito, yes, it is, and the lottery is how the locals decide to do it…more on that later; CB73, yeah horrible, and he is.

Ajw, thanks. You do know there are twists inside…right? Jimmy1201, Tease? Read the tale it's based on Jimmy. The L's….they are more evil, the Klingons had honor; Daccu65, yea extra stuff going on. Those on top making sure those who are subjugated know their place.

Uberscribbler, relax dude, it's just a story. Take a chill pill and relax. Nothing as it appears, man one of these days I'll have to show you the roughs before we ease them out.

Okay let's get this back on the road before I make any more 'adjustments'.

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter Two

 _At an ancient, mostly unused medical facility in Utah:_

"He's waking up.", observed a short man with an ugly haircut and a German accent.

A vine scratching his forehead, the blue scientist known once as Doctor Drakken, "And it's about time too, Johann. He's been out almost ten hours."

"Doctur Smed said the surgery was more complicated than he anticipated. Will this cause any changes to the schedule of the operation?"

A groan interrupted their bickering, "Are you two going to talk all day? _Gawd_ I feel lousy.", Ron, aka Arson, observed.

"Good, you still have your sense of humor, buffoon. Welcome back to the living.", as Drew beckoned the blond back to a waking state.

"Yeah for the time being, you mean. It seems like I've been out for a month…"

"No, just most of a day. Once the painkillers are out of your system we're going to teach you how to operate this monstrosity that you've turned yourself into."

"Something tells me I'm going to be hurting a lot, shortly.", Ron observed.

"More than you know.", Drakken said under his breath.

At that point the doctor who had done most of the surgery entered the recovery room, "Well, Mr. Hemingway, it seems you _are_ still with us."

"Yeah lucky me. When am I going to be able to eat?"

"In three days, but there is something you should be aware of."

"Yeah, what's wrong? If I have cancer or something, it won't make a difference to me.", Ron replied.

"We had to remove a good portion of your small intestine and one of your kidneys to make everything fit so that your _improvements_ would be inconspicuous."

"Lucky me…So, are the improvements going to be noticeable by being scanned or anything?", Ron asked.

"No you will have an appropriate mass and nothing will show up on scans to alert anyone to the possibility that something is awry with you."

"Good, hate to be found out too soon…"

"There _are_ complications to this you know…"

Ron frowned, hoping that whatever they were they wouldn't slow down his recovery so that he could complete the 'mission', "What _are_ the complications Doc?"

"Your bowels will be messed up and you will have to learn to eat much smaller meals. We also had to run fiberoptic cables through your arms and legs."

"A great sacrifice _that's_ going to be.", Ron replied sarcastically, "I'll survive long enough to see the mission through."

"I, uh, wish there was more I could do for you…"

"Doctor, you have ensured the completion of the mission. I want to thank you from everyone involved. But you might want to leave here as soon as possible.", Ron advised, "The less people here the better, in case our _Masters_ get wind of this."

"I understand. Now you should be able to travel in one or two days. Good luck to you."

Ron smiled and offered his hand, "Thanks again Doc."

After Smed left, Ron asked, "Is he gone?" Seeing the nod he continued, "OK we'd better get to moving."

"Why?", the blue scientist inquired, "You are supposed to recover…"

"The less people who know what when on here the better. Get my clothes and a wheelchair, we're acing this place…You don't want to end up like Shego do you?"

Drakken's eyes hardened, "You need to recover sidekick and that takes time…And she didn't suffer that long you know."

"I know…but we **do** need to get going and I would guess that you still have a lair to fall back on."

"I do…"

"It's time to call in favors Doc, we don't want to get caught before we're ready."

"Very well, I can signal a hover car…"

"Nope, we need to be under the radar if we're even going to get a chance at this, so we take ground transport and we might want to get the staff out of here while we're at it.", the former sidekick urged the two.

The flower growing former villain replied, "Here let me help you, buffoon."

The blond sat up in bed and gasped as he tried to lift his right leg off to get into a sitting position, "Johann, you get them moving while blue boy helps me get dressed, we don't want a bunch of Warmonga's goons searching this place before we can get out of here."

"My vines could protect us…"

"Did they protect Shego?"

"No, I see your point. I will get the van."

"Good, have Dementor take my car and drop it off somewhere where it won't be noticed for a long time."

"Sure sidekick, but why?"

"If I go missing for a long time some of Warhok's goons might start looking for me. We don't want them to find me till it's too late.", Ron explained, "We don't need them tearing the whole planet apart."

Drakken frowned in thought, "I see your point. We'll get you a chair and get everyone out of here."

"Good.", Ron said as he tried to slip a leg into his pants.

After trying and mostly failing, Ron finally accepted help from Drakken when he returned with a wheelchair. The much older blue scientist realized at that point just how much energy the operation had taken out of the main operator of the upcoming mission. ' _At this rate it will be months before S…..Stoppable will be fit enough to take this on.'_

Finally, the former Middleton Mad Dog was able to stand, turn around (with assistance) and sit in the wheelchair. After he plopped down, Ron urged, "Let's get moving. The longer we remain here, the bigger the odds are of them finding us."

 _(Sob)_

As Doctor D rolled Stoppable out to the curb, an old blue van pulled up. "Hey Professor, nice wheels.", Ron snorted painfully.

Drakken observed, "You could have stayed in your hospital bed a little longer…"

"And risk being caught before we…errrr I can complete this? Get real, Doc. Remember what they did to Shego…we all had to watch it too. That was medieval torture, more than anything."

"She didn't suffer long…"

"Except for being starved for more than a month like KP…no I guess she didn't."

"Sidekick I am going to move your transportation…"

"Where are you stashing it Dementor?"

Johann replied cryptically, "Somewhere safe where no one will find it for years."

X

Dr. Drakken's communications device beeped. He spoke into the thing as Ron asked, "What was that?"

"We have to pick up Johann."

"Well, do it then."

XXX

The older red haired surgeon watched her Son as he scanned over some data on his portable minicomputer, "Timothy James Possible, there is something going on with you…You should talk about it with your Mother or Father."

"I…I can't really do that Mom."

"Does it have something to do with Ronald?", Anne asked her third born.

"Mom, the more people who know, the easier it's going to be to break the operation down. All I can say is that most of the nightmares we've been living since…since Kim…", he faltered and sighed, giving her a kernel, "Should be over and we'll have closure of some kind."

"Does it have anything to do with those machines that James and you boys have been using?"

"Mom, you took an oath…Listen, you just _don't_ want to know."

"I see, or I hope that I _don't_ see, Tim. Have you seen Ronald lately? He usually shows up some time during the month and we haven't seen him in close to six."

"I _have_ spoken with him Mom."

The red haired (with a little grey) surgeon asked, "Is he well? He hasn't been sick has he?"

"He's been in Japan again Mom. He said he had business there."

Anne had heard some rumors and had put two and two together when a Japanese man and woman showed up at her home to speak with her one day.

"Is he still having those nightmares?"

"He never really stopped, Mom. He still blames himself for what happened."

Anne frowned, having gone over this with Ron Stoppable until she was blue in the face, "I'm afraid that it's one scar that will forever be over his heart. I suppose trying to get through to him is a lost cause."

"Yeah…I think you're right about that Mom, but he said that he's almost done with the plan he's been working on. And don't forget you did all those surgeries on us that helped us to help him…"

Anne wanted to make a point, "I think if he had gotten involved we would have lost him as well, Tim. He should never have doubts about what he did."

Tim frowned, "Or…what he _wasn't_ able to do?"

"You will not hear me speaking badly of him…Kimberly loved him with all her heart."

"Shit Mom! He vowed to have her back and when it _counted_ , he wasn't there! She was all alone.", Tim grit his teeth, "But this is bigger than Kim, this is also about all those other girls. Kim would never have allowed something like that to happen no matter what."

"Watch your mouth Tim, those two loved each other…"

"Then _why_ didn't he stand up for her? He could have made a difference…and things would have been good for us even with the destroyed house.", Tim had gone through a lot in the years since Kim had been taken captive by the 'Master Race' and their cronies. He figured he could swear once in a while because of that.

 _(Shudder)_

XXX

 _Years before:_

"Well you're finally back to being a sane dude.", a former sidekick observed to the younger of the Possible twins.

"Bite me, you jerk.", Tim grunted as others entered the padded cell.

"Son that is no way to speak of Kimberly's friends.", James told his son.

"Dad. It's his fault…"

"Timothy James Possible! What happened was no one's fault on this good Earth! It was the fault of those _bastards_ who took her. Now do you want to pine away for your Sister or do you want to do something to make sure nothing like this happens ever again?", the rocket scientist asked.

Wade Load (who also had come into the cell) asked, "Do you want to be in on this or should we just cross you off? We have a lot of work to do over the next few years and we need your help."

"Who's all in this?", Jim inquired.

Ron frowned, "Not until we get a yay or nay, Tweeb."

"Asshole.", the younger twin hissed.

"More than you realize. Now, do you want the chance to get some payback on those assholes or do you wanna just stay here and slowly go insane?"

"Who do you want me to kill?", Jim asked.

James put his hand on his son's shoulder, "All you have to do is go through a few treatments like we all have and help us design and build a few things."

"I want to _kill_ those bastards…"

Wade frowned, "You don't get the chance to kill anyone at this point, and _that_ assignment has already been given out. Like your Dad said we need your brains, not your brawn."

"Who gets the _prime_ job, then?"

Ron Stoppable frowned, "None of your business at this point. Once we get it mostly done and all the equipment built, _then_ we'll clue you in. Now do you know what's been going on every year since we saw her last?"

"No…"

"Fifteen girls every year. They call it the _Dragon's Lottery_. Do you wanna know what it's about?"

The Possible male cringed, having read enough science fiction books that included that phrase. "They're _still_ doing it?"

Wade's right eye twitched, "It'll make your stomach turn and keep you up at night… _That's_ why I got the treatments and so has your brother and Dad."

"What _are_ these treatments?"

"Do you want to know Jim? All you have to do is agree to our terms.", Ron offered.

"For the chance of getting back at those animals…I'll walk through Hell barefooted…"

Ron offered his hand, "You might just get the chance."

 _Two weeks later:_

Anne Possible looked at her youngest, "Jimmy are you ready to begin this?"

"Yeah Mom…"

"This is your last chance to back out…I can wipe the memory of what we are doing out of your mind, but once I start, you are in until the project is finished.", Anne warned.

"Let's do this."

Anne glance at the doctor who was watching the drip, "Dr. Melson make my son sleepy, please."

XXX  
 _Back to present:_

"Hey Dr. D, where is this lair of yours?", Ron inquired as he tried to get comfortable in the back of the work van while the two former villains sat in the front. They had picked Dementor up alongside a deserted stretch of road two days before.

"Sidekick, this is one that neither you nor your girlfriend _ever_ entered. Shego didn't even know where it is. It was my last refuge to lay low."

"So K…KP and I didn't push you hard enough to have to use your last resort joint?"

"You were close, but we have web access here and a basic place to stay with food and water. When you are done recovering, we will come out and reconnect with the team.", Drew informed Ron.

"Yeah when I get recovered, that Doc took out more than I thought he was going to…"

"Dementor and I looked over the design specs again from Tim Possible and Wade Load and we made a command decision…you were out of country at the time and we couldn't reach you.", Lipsky explained.

"Does it have a workout room?"

"Yes but it's not as expansive as one in a spa, it has a whirlpool, an exercise area for aerobics and some weight machines…I ordered them under Shego's recommendations."

"Good, it should be enough…w…when I get far enough away you guys can reappear."

Dementor turned around and informed Ron, "Not until the operation unfolds Sidekick. The animals will need to be exterminated as well as their human underlings here on Earth…If we reappear too soon, we will have them down on us while killing half the population."

"Sorry I didn't think of that, I'll just lay back here and get some sleep.", Ron muttered as he closed his eyes.

Dementor muttered to his colleague, "He got on his feet too fast, Drakken."

"It won't matter, this time next year he will be dead…Of course with our luck, we will be, too…"

"Then why did we try this?", the German inquired.

"Shego and my cousin…And they didn't do those women from your country any good, either."

"I know, but this may be the bloodiest time ever for mankind, Drakken."

XXXX

Ron Stoppable, Drakken, Dementor and all the rest of the 'canon' characters belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just take the players out and toss them around a little bit.

ST-103


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome again to Sentinel's house of horrors. 'Dead Man Switch' is written and posted with Tito Mosquito's permission and is adapted off his 'For the Pride of Lowardia'. It is ten chapters long and I am posting one chapter per week and is placed some twenty years after the graduation alien invasion.

Thanks to everyone who has read, faved, alerted or followed this little ditty. And and big thanks to the reviewers and as always here is where I respond publicly to some of those reviews. So here we go: Jimmy1201, yeah maybe a heck of a Christmas present, so here is New Year's present to match, yeah, they got Shego….and clean up…yeah; CB73, tick tock, tick tock; zzzoo99, Shego was not part of the 'dragon lottery' she was a special case since she had battled Warmonga and Warhok. They didn't want her gumming up the works.

Invader Johnny, there is only one outcome which would be acceptable; Daccu65, yup thicker and thicker; Uberscribbler, yes things move forward towards liberation.

Tito-Mosquito, Shego was trapped on purpose, the Ls wanted to eliminate a threat to them; ajw1970, he hopes that he's ready for it too!

Again, thanks to CajunBear73 for all he has done.

Okay enough of me, let's get this on the road!

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter Three

 _The northwest corner of Utah:_

Watching the former-almost hero wince while trying to get out of the ancient POS van, "Come on Sidekick, put your arm around my shoulders so I can get you back into your chair", Drakken offered, referring to the wheelchair they stole.

"I can do this…"

"You've been crapping blood for a day and a half without even taking a sip of water."

"I know what the Doc meant by bowel problems…It's going to be another three days before I can drink very small amounts of water.", Ron informed both former villains, reminding them that he had read the instructions.

"You can't eat for another two and a half weeks sidek…Stoppable.", the blue former villain reminded Ron since he had also read the updated care instructions.

"I know, I'll just have to make do with it…I need to lay down. I'm way tired."

"How are you going to stay hydrated over the next few weeks Stoppable?"

"I am going to slow my heart rate down and let my body just heal. Check on me every few hours would you? I'd hate to croak _before_ we get to the endgame."

 _(Sob)_

"As long as you don't set yourself off, we'll keep you alive until you make your journey.", Johann informed Ron.

"Yeah, then when I take that long trip all you have to do is make sure that we have the weapons in place to take out Warmonga's elites and her human allies although much of that is already taken care of. Anyway, from what you said I have to do things in a prescribed order to make that happen."

"Don't worry about that, our people are in place already just waiting for our signal. After you showed us how to eliminate those monsters…When _did_ you discover that?", Lispky inquired.

"Years ago, I returned home from a place I train…one of Kim's brothers was showing me some of the options on a spacecraft he had been developing.", Stoppable paused and gasped before he continued, "We were coming into orbit around Mars when we got a warning from our sensors that there was another ship close by."

"But that…"

"Jim Possible designed a 'stealth' package which rendered us virtually invisible to the Lowardian sensor packages they have installed on their ships.", Ron informed them.

Professor Dementor frowned as he began to punch in numbers and letters to unlock the doors of the lair, "But sidekick, that doesn't answer my question…How were you able to kill them? I read the reports and it didn't mention how you did it."

"The assassins know Demez, that's _all_ you need to know. And that information is compartmentalized, very few know everything.", Ron informed both former villains.

The former Drakken frowned, "You are depending on us sidekick…(Sigh) we should know this information."

"I know I am…remember what they did to Shego?", Ron hissed, "What do you think they'd do to you if they thought that you had any information that could be used against them?"

Both former villains paled when they thought about what the former member of Team Go had gone through. Finally the former schoolmate of James Possible said, "I remember well enough, it was very painful for her at the end. That is why I am assisting you on this elaborate suicide of yours."

"I do appreciate this effort on your part you know.", Ron hacked for a moment, "Every man and woman who has volunteered has watched the two recordings in question to make sure they understand what awaits them if this goes south. We all have to do our jobs and keep quiet, just try to keep your curiosity to yourselves.", the former sidekick advised, "Anyway the governments weren't able to hide the truth from my people…Soon enough mankind will be able to truly govern themselves once again."

Drakken sighed, "Let's get him to his bed and set the timer to check on him, Johann."

"Great.", Ron said, "Oh if there is a blue tint to my body, ignore it, but wake me up in six or eight hours, I wanna make sure I'm still alive."

"While you are out we are going to hook you up to an IV to at least keep you hydrated. The site I got on also told us what antibiotic we have to piggyback into your line to keep infections down. We don't want an infection now."

"That's one thing we can agree on, I don't want to go to the backup guy…I like him and don't want him to end up like I am."

"Oh?", Drakken asked, "Anyone I know?"

"You've met him years ago."

"I met a lot of people years ago, so that's not telling me anything…"

"Again, compartmentalized information blue boy. Demez lock that thing up behind us. And remember to keep energy usage as low as possible so Warmonga's terrorists can't find us.", Ron reminded the two.

Drakken informed Ron, "We will be totally off the grid buffo…"

"Don't worry you can still call me that."

"It's an old habit."

"Yeah, real old.", Ron yawned as they kept wheeling along.

X

After they got him in the bed, Drakken inquired as the German began to set up the IV, "Is there anything we can do for you now?"

"Not really, just wait. I have ta recover from the operation. As soon as I'm up you'll be able to send me off to my next contact…after we make contact, if you know what I mean."

"Stoppable, I read the instructions for feeding and care…uh this isn't going to be a lot of fun for you even after you are back on your feet."

"I didn't expect it to be fun, just interesting. Listen we can talk in a few hours.", Ron yawned as he pulled the covers up.

 _(Gasp)_

XXX

 _Yamanouchi:_

 _(Grandfather, you haven't informed us of where the Chosen One is. Why did he leave the sacred mountain?),_ Yori asked the ninja master as he appeared to come out of a trance.

 _(Please sit with me child.),_ the old white haired man invited.

Sensei glanced up to the girl he had almost raised from birth and began his explanation once she assumed a Lotus Position to match his, _(I am very tired child and my time is nearly over. Stoppable-sama has realized his path and is determined to follow it. You and Hiro must not look for him on this plane again.)_

The shinobi froze, having spoken with Ron about this subject at length _, (Then there is nothing left for him on this Earth to comfort him Grandfather?)_

 _(No my child, we will never see his face at Yamanouchi again. I have spoken with the council…)_

 _(About what, Grandfather?)_

 _(About your status at Yamanouchi…You are to become the next Sensei_.), the old man informed her.

 _(I…I am not worthy.)_

 _(You are ready for this appointment, Granddaughter. My time is ending and your time is at hand. The Chosen One and I will leave this plane for a better one. You must use all your talents, all your wisdom to make the transition after Stoppable-sama's conquest is finished.)_

 _(I will do my best to honor you…)_

 _(Thank you child. Now, are all our assets in position?),_ he asked.

A quick nod _(They are, as we are, awaiting the signal that Ron-sama promised us. When it comes we will strike during the confusion that will befall all the agents aligned against humanity.)_

 _(And our people have the poisons ready to use as well?)_

 _(Yes the weapons are well coated, and our forces have the antidote, Grandfather. We have also received a supply of an unorthodox weapons which will aid us in our quest to deliver these animals to the feet of their gods.)_

 _(Very good. Now what about innocents, child?)_

 _(We will take such care as we can to make sure that those who have nothing to do with the occupation will be spared.),_ Yori informed her Grandfather.

 _(It is better thought out that I had originally envisioned. Now where is Hiro?)_

 _(He was tracking down some sympathizers Grandfather, he should be here in a day or two.)_

 _(And the children?)_

 _(I left them with your Sister's daughter until this is over. She promised to raise them as her own, if we do not survive.),_ Yori informed Sensei. _(It is for the best.)_

 _(I agree. Now I wish Stoppable-sama had not taken this course of action though…but who knows which children the invaders will choose in their lottery.),_ the ninja master informed the new headmaster of the ninja school.

XXX

 _Mars, Epsilon Base for Environmental Studies:_

"Dr. Possible, have you seen the new data on the living pods that we are building?", Professor Anders Henning inquired.

"Why yes Andy, it looks like we might have finally got an answer to the power plant that we have been searching for. If we do this correctly we will be able to release greenhouse gasses into the atmosphere within the next two years. Hopefully in the next hundred we will have conditions here that will begin to mimic Earth's.", the rocket scientist replied.

Henning asked, "Why are our masters allowing us to pursue this avenue of science James?"

"Well they would rather have me working on something like this instead of working on rockets since that breakthrough that I made three years ago. I think it's their way of getting _me_ out of the way, while still using some of my talents.", James observed, "What sins did you commit to be banished here for a year?"

Anders winked then lowered his voice and informed the famed rocket scientist, "I volunteered to come here and work with you as did some _others_ who accompanied me after our _special_ training."

Not knowing what the other academic was referring to James inquired, "Would you care to go to the commissary for a drink after we are through here?"

"Sure as long as we hit the gym first.", Henning accepted, "I need to exercise to keep the weight off and the muscle mass up."

James Possible chuckled, "Ronald said the same thing to me before I left on this trip two years ago."

"Ronald? Do I know of him?"

Sighing, "He was a childhood friend of my daughter. At one time I thought that they would have gotten together...but that is water under the bridge now with Kimberly…"

"I am sorry James, I didn't mean to bring that up. Please forgive me."

"It is long past, nothing can bring my baby back to me.", James said as he got a lost expression on his face, "She was my Kimmie-cub."

"I have heard you were very proud of her James. She was a hero."

A sad smile came to the famous Possible's face, "Yes she was, almost everyone on the planet looked up to her. We received condolences for years."

"Then we will have a drink to remember the happy times with her James.", Henning replied as he finished a part of his mission he didn't know how to do up until that moment. Of course this 'professor' had several things to accomplish during his stay on Mars. One of those was to make sure certain the creatures that stood over nine feet tall, and along with other well placed individuals, met their makers once a signal had been given. He and his team had been given the training on how to assemble the weapons and the bombs to make sure that none of the invaders lived long enough to pass any messages along to their superiors.

XXX

 _Back on Earth:_

The short German shook the former sidekick, "Lipsky said it was time to wake you up, Stoppable."

"Huh? Oh yeah, how do I look?", Ron asked.

"Like you haven't eaten in five days.", the former villain replied. "Do you want to see yourself?"

"Yeah, but get me some stuff so that I can shave and brush my teeth."

"I'll be back in less than ten minutes. If you turn on your remote we have news feeds from around the world, and on channel one fifty-three we have the space news.", the short German informed Ron.

The former sidekick picked up the remote and began to surf through the channels on the viewing screen. There was the basic everyday things that he had been watching most of his life, but after doing some more searching he found some information on technologies that were needed for exploring the other planets.

' _I wonder if they ever found those Lowardian bodies I stashed. I should have taken the beacons off their ship and sent it into the sun after I killed them…I sure hope Yori and Hiro are finished training the assassins and will have them in place soon. Otherwise any of those animals left might bring destruction back on our families.',_ he thought to himself as he began watching a documentary about how close mankind was to an interstellar engine.

' _Only if they knew. Dr. P and the Tweebs, along with Wade, Felix and Justine made the big breakthroughs in stealth and spacecraft design while Dr. D and Dementor made the weapon packages for the trip.',_ Ron thought, not wanting to tell the former villains what the others had been doing. Several groups of Japanese scientists working with the Yamanouchi ninja designed and made weapons for eliminating the animals who were occupying the Earth (although largely unseen by most of the populace.)

Johann Demez returned, "Is there anything else you need, Stoppable?"

"I am going back to sleep again. If you see a weird glow around me don't worry…it's just me… _thinking_.", Ron warned, "Try to wake me up in another eight hours. I am going to try to get on my feet and start getting around."

XXXX

Ron Stoppable, Drakken, Dementor, the tweebs and all the rest of the canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear. We just do this to give our readers sleepless nights.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to this installment of your future nightmares, so before you say thanks…you're welcome. LOL

Again, I want to thank everyone who has faved, followed, alerted and or reviewed this tale and I hope that Tito Mosquito is also enjoying this as it plays out. Let's get to the reviews: Jimmy1201, you got the prize so you are first, yeah preparations usually take longer than actually doing things. Sensei knows quite a bit, but not the specifics. Ron being a bio-weapon? Close, but not quite; Daccu65, planning for a war means that hopefully everything goes according to plan. Meh details; Uberscribbler, yeah, obvious. Lord I hope you don't convince everyone to tar and feather me.

Invader Johnny, Ron doesn't play kids' games anymore; CB73, yes different parts of the plan are in motion; Bobtrumpet, I'd tell you but then…well.

Tito-Mosquito, Yeah, Sensei's on the way out. I mean how old is he? The ninja master was like ancient twenty years before when Ron was in school; Cloaked Glydr, remember the Tempus Simia is smashed.

Anyway, I want to thank CajunBear for all his work over the last fifty or sixty years…..yeah it feels that way.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter 4

 _Drakken's hidden lair:_

"Sidekick you have been here three weeks and have been getting better. So when are we going to change locations?", the former Doctor Drakken asked as he sat at a computer terminal. Busy viewing security cameras, he looked for possible trouble in the form of Lowardians or their human accomplices as well as surfing to see if there was anything worth sharing with the other members residing in the hidey hole.

"We should leave tomorrow. I need to up my training regimen to make sure I am ready for the trip and the fun to follow. Do you have any lair close to a large forest where I may be able to get as much exercise as I need without attracting attention?"

"I have one where you will be able to do that Stoppable, but it's a three day drive by the most direct route."

"Good we need to go there, but by using an indirect route instead. After I am finished with the training I need to do, I will go my own way."

"When do you plan to launch?"

"In another month or so after I finish…you understand I cannot give you the exact time because of security. But before we leave this place I have to send out messages to alert the other members of the operation of the time schedule.", Ron informed Drew Lipsky accepting that the former villain deserved some sort of trust.

"And Johann and I are not deemed worthy…"

"The less people who know the better the chance for success Drakken."

"Stoppable, I wish I could go…"

"Listen Drew, I lost almost everything. I think this is the only way we'll ever be free of those animals. They have turned us into a slave colony and I think, just like KP did, that the people of the Earth are better than that. I know when this is all over people are going to ask questions, but do yourself a favor and don't admit anything. I won't be able to get all of them, but I'll do my damned best to get rid of the worst ones. I think with the assets we have we can finish off any that come to see if we had anything to do with the destruction of their planet. If we can beat them we'll probably fight. If we can't, we can always say we didn't know anything about this.", Ron explained.

"Sidekick you are going to take all the glory in this…"

"I don't _want_ glory Doc…I want retribution…I want to make sure that what happened to Kim Possible doesn't happen to another young girl ever again…Like it has all those others.", Ron Stoppable lectured the older man, "You have done your share, let the other people do theirs."

"Sidekick, you've told me what this means to you and the nightmares. And I saw with my own eyes what happened to Kimberly Anne and Shego and since you seem really serious about this…is the reason that I and Johann agreed to help you commit suicide in this manner. But we have to think of what would happen if this backfires."

Ron frowned, "Then the Earth would die Lipsky, along with everyone living here. So we'd better make sure this works, but again the less people who know, the safer the plan is."

"I suppose so. Now when does James return…and does he completely support this?"

"Well Mister Possible is supposed to be flying home when I'm on the outbound flight to the empire's home world. Do me a favor and talk it out with him 'cause I won't be seeing him again in this lifetime. As for Mister Doctor P supporting this…I guess he does since we talked it out over a bottle of Scotch. Though I don't think he expected me to be his primary volunteer…I don't think he expected me to have the guts to even try it.", Ron lowered his voice as if he didn't want the walls to hear him.

Sighing, "Stoppable, I will speak with him when he gets done with his quarantine."

"Good. Listen I have to make some contacts…You really don't want to hear or see what I am doing.", Ron warned.

 _(Sob)_

"I understand Stoppable, if I don't know anything I can't reveal anything."

"Drew.", Ron informed the former villain, "I hear the Lowardians have something that makes your brain tap machine look like a toy. You don't want them to squeeze your brain like a sponge and leave you a babbling imbecile."

"Doesn't sound like fun…"

"It's not."

"I didn't want Johann to know exactly what you are doing, I'm afraid that he might be forced to talk."

"I thought he was resting after being on watch all night…"

"He was and is resting.", the blue former villain replied. "I have a cyanide pill inside a false tooth, if they grab me I'll just bite down. But I don't know if Johann would be able to do that."

"Good to know Drew, now excuse me while I make the contacts I need to inform about where we are at in this process of kicking Lowardia's ass in a way they will never recover from."

"Sidekick you must really hate them…"

"I do and I don't, I hate myself more than them.", Ron replied.

"Do you want to talk about it when you're finished with the computer?"

"Not really Drakken.", Ron responded, "I mean I don't want the info out. If there is a chance of the bad guys hacking us, I don't want to give the whole package away to those animals. This could still come back to haunt us here on Earth if there are enough of them left to invade again."

XXX

 _Upperton, Colorado, Lowardian, Consulate:_

Major Craig Weatherspoon brushed back his greasy hair and grit out, "How _long_ has the sidekick been missing Sergeant?"

"Nearly two months since he returned from Japan, sir.", the noncom replied, sweating bullets since he knew the fate of _underperformers_ in the organization.

"Explain yourself Sergeant."

The individual who was standing in front of his CO's desk continued, "Sir, we were aware that he traveled to Japan, but lost track of him there as we have several other times. Then he reappeared at his home of record and now he has gone missing again."

"Well find him, _yesterday_.", the officer snapped.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, why do we need to find him? He is a clown…a nobody now that Possible isn't there to pull his skinny butt out of the fire."

"Listen if you care about your life, make sure you find him. This goes all the way to the top…the reason they want him is confidential…even from me."

"The top? Do you mean…"

"Yes, the Imperial Throne. Empress Warmona and Emperor Warhok both have interest in this one and the local 'L's are getting nervous about this guy. And although they keep out of sight, they are going to come looking for him if we don't produce him first."

"But why are they worried? He's nothing and never has been.", the former 'D' hall bully named Vinnie explained.

The officer lowered his voice in case the walls had 'ears', "Listen you didn't hear this from me, but one of the reasons they came to Earth in the first place was to find something called the 'Great Blue'…which they never have, but they think it might be your former classmate." Sighing, "Just do as you're ordered or we'll both end up in the Correction Chamber.", Weatherspoon warned.

The NCO stiffened; he had been introduced to that place just to give him an understanding of what it could do. Not wanting that experience again he nervously nodded, "I will make sure we find him…"

"If he gives you any trouble, make him disappear _permanently_."

"As long as you take care of the grease stain, my men and I will take care of the rest,", the former bully promised with a chuckle.

The officer nodded, "I don't know why they kept him around instead of eliminating him. To my mind he has the ability to cause too much trouble. Now get moving."

"Yes sir, we will check out all his old haunts and track him down. Does he still have that tracking chip in him that they informed us about?", the former bully inquired.

"No it stopped functioning years ago. You and your men are going to have to do this the hard way."

"Do we have a timetable, sir?"

"No not at this point Poindexter, but the parameters of this mission may change at any time."

"Yes sir, I understand. We will be also ready in case there is a need to turn this into a seek and destroy mission instead of detain situation."

"You have to make sure that we do not have any publicity about our movements. For the most part the people here on Earth have forgotten all about the invasion and we keep the information about our annual tribute to the Empire quiet as well. If it was common knowledge that we give up fifteen teenaged girls to be executed for Lowardia's pleasure every year, we would have an uprising which our Masters would have to put down, maybe wasting manpower in the process.", the Major reminded the Sergeant, unaware of the plans that had been formed in eliminating him and his men.

"Yes sir, my men and I will do our work in the background. That way the unit will be able to disavow any knowledge of anything that happens and then you will be able to place the blame on someone else."

"And while you are at it see if you can catch a whiff of an uprising since you brought that up. We always hear a few things near the time we take the girls off planet to feed the 'blood factory'."

"Yes sir. Should I start with Global Justice? The sidekick used to work with them once upon a time before we had them under our control."

The Major frowned, "They usually do what we want Sergeant, maybe they have grown enough of a backbone to stand up to us. So pay a visit to Betty with the usual threats, maybe you could reveal what might happen to her nieces if she doesn't cooperate."

"Yes sir, I'm sure my men and I can get her attention and give us any information that they have on the individual in question we will interrogate them at the Wannaweep detention facility."

"Make sure you do Poindexter, now get out of my sight until you have some results.", the Major ordered.

The former 'D' hall goon snapped to attention and saluted the officer, and then turned on his heel and marched from the room. _'I hope we get Stoppable down here soon, the boss doesn't like failures and he's pissed right now.'_

XXX

 _Drakken's lair:_

Ron Stoppable wrote down the single-use email addresses of several of the main people in the plan and began to write out cryptic messages which he had memorized months earlier, to which he expected no returns. In short they were just announcements that the overall plan was on track and continuing and only two more messages were to be sent out to another set of addresses in the future.

To _Envoy Impersonate_ (Tim Possible) he sent, "Glory be oh wise ones within the established order. It is said that the Lord comes for those who have patience. Amen sister."

To _Gutter Snipe_ (Wade Load) of the Out-Worlds Mining Collaborate: "With a hand on the holy book the redeemer shall enthrall the masses who wait for his coming in glory."

To _Green Eyed Musclebound Hero_ (Anne Possible) of The Prolific Mind: "To feed the masses one must meditate with the Almighty on a yearly basis."

To _Macklock Everwise_ (Professor Henning) of the Mars Colony: "The morning sun will rise in the west while the moon, Mindobi 6, descends to the southern pole regions."

The once-blond goof sent ten more messages to the email accounts he had set with Wade Load's personal help before an administered drug left the genius with symptoms of a complete and devastating nervous breakdown seven months previously. Of course all messages had a number of addressees although most of those were bogus.

After finishing, Ron deleted all emails and shut down the computer. Once he unplugged the device, he quickly removed the hard drive and placed it inside of a large electromagnet before turning it on. The blond man then rose and calmly walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

X

"Doc, are we ready to go?", the former sidekick asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Yes Stoppable, we're just waiting for Johann to finish setting security on the lair. We might want to use this place again."

"I guess it has its points if you like to get away from people, that is.", Ron mused.

"It's a good hidey hole Sidekick, maybe I'll get a chance to use it you know maybe for a little low class villainy.", Drakken mused and then chuckled, "You won't be around to stop me and my partner from making a little money to support ourselves…"

"Doc, aren't you getting a little old for that?"

"Yes, but we want to pull off one or two capers and then we'll be set for life. Neither of us want to try and take over the world anymore and even if we did _you_ won't be around to stop us.", the old man's cackle returned like the old days, "There he is now."

"Well, have fun with it then. Think of it as something to remember Kim and Ron by."

"Vell vhat ded Eh miss.", the short ex-maniac inquired.

"Nothing Johann.", Drakken replied as he opened the door and stepped on the foot feed to get the dumpy old van moving.

XXXX

Ron Stoppable, Vinney, Junior, the Tweebs and all the other 'canon' characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. Us amateurs just do this to give us something to do and make sure you take your meds.

We'll see ya next week,

ST-103


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back to ST's little shop of horrors. While this and the next tale are being posted the ole ST is continuing to write on 'The Hunter: Book Two' and I am averaging about a chapter a week. So, book 2 will begin posting after '…Maybe' is done.

I want to again thank everyone who has read, followed, alerted, faved or reviewed. Anyway, about those reviews: CB73, yes Ron is bitter but mostly about himself. He feels guilty. As for those old classless mates…yeah soon; Jimmy1201, Ronnie doesn't care about refunds. He figures in time he won't need money, but then neither will the Ls. Anyway, the overloads will know; Invader Johnny, it won't end well for somebody.

Daccu65, Ron knows he has to have a 'backup' and he picked Tim Possible. The younger of the tweebs knows where to get the info; Tito-Mosquito, Tim was locked up in a mental institution, but true most of this is on the down low to keep the leaders in line with threats to their families; ajw1970, Rufus is way too old for this and is with Nooni at Yamanouchi.

I guess I really need to thank CajunBear73 for all his work for years and years.

Let's do this!

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter 5

"Well Stoppable here we are. You might want to get out and stretch your legs while I refuel.", Drakken said from the front seat of the fossil-fueled, aging van; a rare vehicle in this day and age, post Invasion.

"Middleton? What the hell are we doing here? People might know who I am…If they recognize me they might tell the authorities.", Ron exclaimed in a panic when he recognized his hometown where his onetime boss in crime fighting was a big hero.

The former Professor Dementor asked in return, "If you are being looked for, what better place to hide?"

The blond man frowned, "You have a point Demenz, but Drew, we shouldn't stay here long."

Drakken snorted, "We won't. I have a hidey hole nearby under a mountain that is very secluded. And, where we will be, you will be able to get fresh air and plenty of exercise since you _are_ for the most part, recovered."

As they drove through the small city Ron suddenly blurted, "Stop here."

"No.", Lipsky replied.

"Yes…just for a moment."

"Very well, but don't take too long."

The blond man got out of the old van and walked up to the fence. Dementor followed and heard Ron as he looked at where a wide stump was situated. "It's gone."

"What dis gone?", the former mad man asked.

"Where Kim and I first met…it's all gone now. She's gone, soon I'll be gone too. Nothing that we stood for will be left. Maybe that's for the best…it was too good to be true."

 _(sob)_

Ron and the short scientist turned and walked back to the van, with the former sidekick muttering when he saw the blue toned scientist was getting anxious, "Let's get out of this town before something bad happens to us."

The former Dementor snorted, "Et won't be az bad az vhat vou have in ztore for dem, sidekick."

Ron stopped for a moment, "How come your accent comes and goes?"

"Et must vee stress."

"Stress? _You_ put me in a lot of those stressful sitches, ya pygmy."

"Come ve must go."

"Yeah, yeah.", Ron replied as he thought about where his life had led him so far.

When they got to the van, Drakken asked, "Is everybody happy now?"

Ron frowned, "Not really, but it doesn't make a difference, does it?"

Drakken frowned as he closed his door, "For you…no."

Ron craned his neck as the mad blue scientist turned on the engine. He paled slightly as he recognized two figures approaching on the sidewalk. " _Shiiiitttt!_ I hope they don't see me."

"Who?"

"Don't do anything stupid, those two women on the sidewalk might recognize me.", Ron warned.

Drew Lipsky waited until the red head and the blonde walked past them, "What was that all about Stoppable?"

"I was the mascot on the cheer squad and they were cheerleaders.", the blond former sidekick explained.

XX

Jessica Roland (nee Simmons) and Liz Whelpley (nee Bancock) walked up the well-worn sidewalk of their old stomping grounds in the old part of Tri-City (Middleton) Colorado. "Hey Jess doesn't that look like Ron getting in that old van?", the orange haired woman inquired pointed with her left hand.

"Huh? Ron? Ron who?", the blonde responded, not remembering.

"I don't remember his last name, but he was our mascot for two or three years…he came in with Kim.", she explained.

"Oh.", the freckled blonde said, "I _think_ I know who you mean. I think he's the guy that Junior and Vinnie were looking for a few weeks ago. They even used his last name, it was _Dumpable_ or something."

"Jessica stay away from those two.", Liz warned.

Jessica asked, "Those two, Kim and her friend?"

"No, you dummy, Vinnie and Junior.", Liz clarified.

"Why is that?"

The red head's eyes softened, "They're bad news Jessica. Remember Tara from the squad?"

"Yeah."

"Well right before she disappeared she had been talking to them…and later the same thing happened to my niece…I never saw her in person ever again.", Liz explained, "Anyway, I saw it with my own eyes with Nancy. Bonnie told me about Tara and both Tara and Nancy were on episodes from our 'Masters' planet like what Kim went through…you don't return from that."

"Oh…I couldn't watch that stuff, Dad broke our TV on purpose so we had an excuse…"

"You didn't?", Liz caught the blonde's shake of the head then asked, "But you heard about it, didn't you Jess?"

"Of course, I heard, but we hadn't _seen_ it.", Jessica conceded, "Anyway let's keep this to ourselves, if that was this Ron guy that you remember."

"Of course, but the next time we see Bonnie maybe she can tell us everything that she remembers about that time. Between the three of us we should be able to figure it out."

"You mean if she hasn't been committed again. I don't know why she went off the deep end…"

Liz stopped and looked around then lowered her voice, "I'm sure she _knew_ it was Tara with those aliens Jesse. Best friends know things about best friends."

"Yeah I suppose. Now Liz, what was that news you had for me?"

XXX

Anne Possible again watched the video message from her twin sons. In it they warned her of their upcoming trip into space to work on some 'technology' for a cargo ship that was slated to take a five-year trip to Pluto and a few of the other mini planetoids in the rock-strewn Kuiper Belt before returning back to Earth. She thought to herself since she had been briefed on the mission in general terms, _'So it has begun on their end. I need to see what Jimmie has to say…'_

The neurosurgeon opened up the file which had her husband's six-hour old message in with James Possible's image, "Anne I still miss you, but it will be another month here on Mars.", it began. "We have found some very special alloys here that mix naturally, so my team wants to spend some time examining them. However, we will make the end of our window to return home so you don't have to worry about spending another Christmas alone this year."

Anne sighed to herself knowing her husband's desire to travel to the stars, "It has been too long to be without you Jimmie. I can't wait for you to get home…the house is soooo empty with the kids gone." She then thought of the last time she saw her beautiful daughter and began to weep, "Ronald…", she sobbed, "you need to kill them all." Then she opened her writing program and began composing her letter of resignation as a doctor because she knew she had violated the oath of her profession.

 _(sniff)_

XXX

Jim Possible glanced at his brother as he flipped down the faceplate of his flight helmet, securing it with expert efficiency, using only the intercom for the moment knowing it wasn't 'bugged' since they had run a scan before strapping in, "Are you ready for this, Tim?"

"Yep and yep, we've waited years and developed technologies to make this mission work…if I die doing this it is for the greater good…You?", the younger of the twin Possible men replied as he scanned though his checkoff list.

Jim Possible had thought long and hard about what had happened over the preceding years, "I know that you want to kill them all too, but it is getting too much for me. Losing Sis…I've moved on, I just want this to be over and get on with my life. All we have done is concentrate on taking down the aliens hard."

"Bro, after this is underway just back off, no one is going to blame you…I just have to see this through even if it kills me.", the younger of the twins tried to explain his feelings to his brother.

"I understand, but I don't know what I'd do if you were killed Tim, it'd be like losing half of me."

"I might not have to go now Jim, Ron's note indicated that he was getting close launch status and if he does we won't know anything until something happens on Lowardia. So, if he launches and is successful then all we have to do is help with the mop up…"

"And it's going to be dirty Tim, all those collaborators who have been helping the aliens all these years are going to try and fight for what they got. Ron won't be able to destroy them all himself. There will be enough to kill off everything on Earth."

"True, they are and true they may, but there are a lot of us who are fed up with this. We have to get rid of all of them or everything we have fought for will be in vain. I'd rather die on my feet then live this unholy life that has been forced upon us."

Tim frowned as his twin stated, "I'm just worried that they're going to get you."

"Jim, that's my risk. I'm willing to take it to make sure that you and Mom and Dad can live out your lives free…Kim fought for that and that's the least I can do now.", Tim Possible argued.

"Don't bring that up about Kim. What they did to her…that was disgraceful. No one should have gone through that, _especially_ her…Stripped naked and then executed like that, she was all _alone_ …by herself."

"And that's why I'm willing to do anything to stop what is going on now. They are still killing teenaged girls the same way…Girls who have done _nothing_ , just to prove that the Lowardians have their feet on our necks. And you _know_ they even have humans doing some of their dirty work. It simply has to end. Hardly anyone knows that they are slaves to Warmonga and Warhok."

"Sssshhhh don't mention those names brother, its treason if you do. I want to see all this end too, but the cost if we fail…"

"Which is worse brother? Us standing up and dying together…or our annual _tribute_ of girls' lives to quench our overlords' lust for innocent blood?", Tim asked pointedly, "They didn't just use Kim as an example to keep us in line, they do it every year to lord it _over_ us."

"I don't like it either…"

"And that's why we decided to help in this endeavor and _why_ I am willing to offer my life to make sure this travesty ends as soon as possible."

Tim Possible was interrupted by the radio speaking into his head piece, "Dragonfly Flight, this is Space Center Control; T minus five minutes and counting."

Jim keyed his mic, "Dragonfly copies, T-minus five. Beginning switchover on my mark." The older of the twins then announced, "Mark."

"Roger Dragonfly, going internal in two minutes and thirty-five seconds on my mark. Mark."

Knowing that their communications were going to be monitored for a while at least until they were three orbits in Tim commented, "Smooth as silk, Control."

Right on time the twins felt the rumble of engines as the reactors kicked in (liquid fuel was no longer used, although a solid booster applied the thrust needed for the first three minutes to make sure the rocket reached escape velocity.)

The radio came on again, "Dragonfly Flight, at near-Earth orbit, Control will take over flight instructions in T-minus five minutes. Copy?"

Tim Possible keyed his mic, "Dragonfly Flight acknowledges transfer of control in five minutes."

"Very good, good luck."

X

The twins were on their twenty-fifth orbit when Tim checked his radar, then zoomed in and activated the long-range camera, "There she is, just as old and scruffy as she's supposed to be."

"We need to check it for bugs when we get onboard, you know.", Jim Possible reminded his brother

"Don't worry, we'll have that taken care of before we begin tweaking the programs and adding the cards to the devices that we are carrying with us."

"You know we are going to have to assemble a few of these. Ron can't do this by himself even in microgravity."

"That's one of the reasons we're going to be up here a whole month, Jim. We have to assemble that robot which will help construct the weapons. You know that our 'Masters' don't want anything resembling a weapon to be launched into space."

"It will be a long month brother, I just hope this works."

"You don't know the whole plan Jim and I can't reveal it to you until a certain point because at that point there is nothing that can stop it. Anyway, what you don't know you can't reveal to anyone."

Jim Possible frowned and glanced at his brother, "Then why did they tell you?"

"Jim, the powers that be knew you were committed to a certain extent, but not to the level that _I_ am and it's really a good thing. You need to go on with your life…At this point I look forward to the opportunity to take out as many collaborators as I can if the opportunity arises."

"I would too, Tim…"

"No Jim, I love you, but you're just going through the motions now. I can still hear Kim's voice as she scolded me for something I did…and I'm alive and she's not and she put her life on the line for everyone here…and,", sighing, "I miss it and I miss her even more."

"And it was Ron's fault…"

"Sure, his fault for something being in his face that he couldn't deal with. _Now_ , he's going to do something about it since he finally has his shit together and while it won't help Sis, it will for the girls that will get caught up in this in the future.", Tim told his older brother as he opened the rather large bay on the shuttle to deploy the solar panels that would provide power during their stay in orbit.

"Well we'll talk about this some more Tim.", older brother Jim stated.

 _(Sob)_

XXX

 _Outside Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well sidekick here we are, home sweet home…for the time being.", the blue scientist told the blond in the backseat as the door began to open, "As you can see…well there isn't anything to really see, even if you know what you're looking for."

Ron couldn't say anything as the van drove through the waterfall. He was astonished at the water cascading down all around him. Moments later the water was behind them and the door began to close as Drakken continued, "Your friend Wade helped with this years ago…he ah, thought we might be able to use it."

"Wade's not really stable right now Drew…"

"True but he doesn't know where this is located either. So even if they take him into custody, he won't be able to tell them much about this place other than it is very well concealed."

The blond man smiled sadly, "Good, when I leave to do my thing you guys might want to lay low for a while."

While Ron Stoppable wasn't exhausted by the trip, he still decided to lay down immediately after the evening meal. As he drifted off he murmured, "Kim, I promise I won't fail you this time."

XXXX

Ron Stoppable, Wade, Doctor Drakken, Professor Dementor, Anne Possible and the tweebs as well as all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' is owned by Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation….you know the ones who own just about everything else…and not myself nor CajunBear73. Not only that but we don't make any claud off this little hobby of ours. Hope you're all sleeping well, we'll take care of that in a couple chapters.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	6. Chapter 6

Annnnd we're back! If you are not yet aware this tale is my take on Tito-Mosquito's 'For the Pride of Lowardia'. I hope everyone is amused.

I want to thank everyone to has read, followed, alerted and or reviewed this feel good story. Speaking about reviews, this is where I answer some. So, here we go: CB73, Ronnie boy is on a one-way trip and he realizes that his past will be forgotten as was his boss's; Invader Johnny, while Ron may not have failed Kim he feels that he did. And Ron would love to still be in her shadow; Jimmy1201, yay Rufus is relatively safe in this fic. Wade? Heck do you want another chapter? I could do _something,_ but it won't be pretty.

Bobtrumpet, Yes, it is. Don't worry about Junior, his brother is there; Daccu65, Jess and Liz were just placeholders in this fic, we won't see them again. Yay, more questions; Tito-Mosquito, nah just the tree. The collaborators were opportunists.

I again, want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work pulling my bacon out of the swamp.

Let's get this show on the road, remember a total of ten chapters and the next tale in line is fourteen.

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter 6

 _Drakken's lair outside Middleton:_

The blond entered the lair by a camouflaged entry from his very early morning mountain run. As he entered the modern kitchen, Drew Lipsky handed him a glass of water and some peanut butter stickies.

"You are doing much better, Stoppable."

"You watched?"

"Yes, your time over the last week is twenty-three percent better than it was before. Now you need to eat and then hit the weight room. Oh, if you haven't noticed before the lair is surrounded by sensors. That is why we sometimes lock the place down."

"Yeah, I know my schedule. And I also need a dozen synthos for combat training.", Ron informed the former villain as he munched on the sweet treats.

"All you're going to do is destroy them with that frog sticker of yours…"

"You're right, I'm going to destroy them, but unarmed this time."

"Oh really? And at what setting?"

"Six."

"They will break you at that level, try two.", the former Doctor Drakken suggested.

"We might as well find out how I can do, by the end of next week we have to be at nine."

"Level _nine?_ You're nuts, sidekick."

"No, I'm just feeling better…finally.", Ron replied as he exited the kitchen and made his way to the exercise room, a room he had begun using three weeks before, "I feel that I have to be at that level to lure the bastards in."

"Well don't overdo it sidekick, I have a feeling that you and we will have only one chance at this."

"Yeah Drew, I know and I have a feeling that our window of opportunity is beginning to close. We'll never have a chance like this again.", Ron warned his co-conspirator that the odds for making this happen could be starting to dwindle.

"Ahhh so we might all be dead in the near future sidekick?"

"At least one of us will be Drew, if our luck holds out maybe all of us.", Ron snorted giving a glimpse of his dark side.

"You know I have been meaning to ask you about that Zorpox madman you were…"

"Ask away."

Drew Lipsky fingered his mullet (which was longer now than it ever had been and had more than a little gray in it to boot), "Has he ever come out again? I never heard of anyone making a decent attempt at taking over the world."

"Of course…Mister Z is always in the back of my mind, you know. He's made some of the scientific leaps with some of the toys. I got him to help me on this, and I think he's going to have a _blast_ when it all goes down.", Ron explained, not wanting to tell more than necessary about who was doing what.

"So, you have true geniuses on this then, besides me and the runt."

"Yeah we do. When you think of it we have had some of the greatest geniuses ever to walk the planet working on this operation. I hope they can live with themselves after we are done. I hope you understand that I can't out anyone for fear that one of those collaborators might wish to harm them.", Ron hoped, and wondered if all the assets they had placed ahead of time would take out the collaborators without too much trouble.

Just then the former Professor Dementor entered the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee, "Gutten morgnin Dakken un Sidekick. Haz mien stroudle sounded ov to be removed zee oven?"

Ron snorted knowing that the Austrian scientist slash retired villain pushed the envelope of his accent in a comical way.

Drew informed Stoppable, "There _is_ an apple strudel in the fridge sidekick, I baked it last night after you went to bed."

"It's not on my diet, but I suppose I _could_ eat a small piece just to be neighborly.", the blond man chuckled as this was one of the few times he had anything to be happy about in years.

Drakken quickly rose to his feet and grabbed the sweet dessert out of the icebox, cut three slices off and put them on plates. Then he quickly inserted all three into the industrial sized microwave and entered the time.

While this was going on Demez walked over to the cupboard and took out another cup and filled it with coffee and placed it in front of an empty chair, "Coffee is better with strudel than water. You were a good chef, you should know this."

"You guys worked this out last night, didn't you?", Ron inquired.

Drew Lipsky glanced at the young man who was planning on giving it all up of his own free will, "So you caught us Stoppable, we're celebrating getting out of this dump in the next week or two."

"Then you guys hang low for a while I do my thing. Hopefully this time next year you'll drink a toast to my memory."

X

 _Two weeks later:_

"Stoppable I have a vehicle for you to use now that you are finished with most of your training.", the former villain told the former sidekick after the young man had destroyed twenty-three synthodrones, set at level eleven, with his bare hands in under three minutes.

Ron's chest was heaving, "Yeah I'm pretty close to where I need to be…"

"You are not close enough to get away though.", Dementor commented after watching the one-sided battle.

"I don't _have_ to get away, so it's good enough."

Drakken frowned, "You should say goodbye to Anne if you are determined to go through with this suicidal mission."

"Yeah maybe I should and apologize for what happened to KP."

"I don't think you were ready to take on those aliens Stoppable. Why do you keep beating yourself up over it?"

"Because the love of my life trusted me to take care of her…and I _failed._ I was scared shitless…I didn't even make the attempt and it might have made a difference. That is what has been hanging over my head for years…If I had just _tried_ , I could have just given Kim the time she needed to recover from being knocked silly…Somehow, she would have won.", Ron tried to explain, "…I'm a coward, just a lowlife yellowbelly who didn't deserve to even be in the same room as Kim Possible, let alone be her boyfriend….I wasn't worth her spit!"

Drakken frowned remembering the beating that the four of them took (Kim, Ron, Drakken and Shego), "Listen Stoppable, there was nothing you could have done…"

"Maybe _not_ , but I _could_ have tried. No one deserved what she got. She begged for her life! Kim Possible was only eighteen when she was executed. She had her whole life in front of her. Think of all the people she could have helped if she'd lived only ten more years."

"Sure Stoppable, just because she was your girlfriend…"

"Drew even if she was somebody _else's_ girlfriend, she was first and foremost my lifelong friend…and I abandoned her in her time of need. That's something that she never would have done to me…I. Am. Not. Worth. Her. Spit.", Ron harshed out on himself.

 _(Moan)_

Demez frowned, "Is your head in the game Stoppable, with this mindset we may lose all…"

"I won't fail mankind the way I did Kim… _That_ I promise.", Ron told them as he took a bite of the pastry that Drakken had made for the occasion.

"Listen I'm as ready to go as soon as possible guys. Tomorrow I am going to rest and load that vehicle. Right now I have to check my schedule and send out my last notices before I take my shuttle ride out to the freighter."

"Then we can talk, you know catch up on old times.", Drakken suggested, "We might be the last humans you speak with very much."

"I suppose we can do that, just promise me that Mrs. Dr. P doesn't get hurt."

"I can't promise that Stoppable, but I can promise that we will do our best to keep her and her family safe."

Ron half smiled, "That's about as much as I can hope for. Please don't enter the computer room for obvious reasons."

XX

Anne Possible sat at the monitor she used to speak with James and her two sons, "So when do you expect to be done with your mission to that freighter, boys?"

"It might be another week or two Mom, this old piece of junk was basically that…a piece of junk. They should have just attached some rocket boosters to this thing and let it burn up in the sun instead of sending it out on a run to some of the mines in the Kuiper Belt. When we got here we didn't know just how bad it was.", Jim Possible lied. Earlier in the day they had computer tested the faster than light drive and had a success. The next step was to test the cloaking system so that the asset would be able to complete his mission.

"Your Father is going to be coming home next month, it would be nice for you both to be here when he lands."

"Dad is going to have to go through a month of quarantine Mom. You know the rules, you helped write them.", Tim informed her.

"I know, but if he can see you through the glass I think he'll be a lot happier that we're back together again."

Sighing, "We'll be there if we're back on good old terra firma again, Mom. Uh, just so you know, I have to go back into space for a month or two. A special expedition came up and they asked me. Jim doesn't have to go so he'll be there for sure.", Tim said.

Anne caught the glance that her elder twin gave to her younger one, "I suppose we all have to make the best of our opportunities boys. On another note, have you heard anything from Ronald? He avoids me like the plague."

Tim Possible said, "He still feels it was his fault that K…K…Kim w…was killed. He wants to make it better somehow."

Anne cringed remembering the last moments of her daughter's life, "There was nothing anyone could do. If you see Ronald tell him I wish to speak with him…I'm not mad at him no matter what I said at the time. I know he has some plan that he is going to try, but I think he should be home with us and not be out there on his own."

"I'll tell him if I hear from him, Mom. Listen, we have a lot of work yet to do, we'll call next week at our regular time. Is that all right?"

"Of course, boys…Oh, and there's this new nurse at the hospital. I'm sure she'd like to meet you.", as Anne again tried to set one of them up with a date.

X

 _Two days later:_

Anne was reading the paper (over an internet service provider) and sipping a cup of decaf tea while calming down from her day in the hospital, when she heard the doorbell ring (Yes the Possibles actually had the old style that gave off a tone when a button on the outside of the house was pushed.).

She rose, went to the door and opened it. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Dr. P.", a freckled face said to her, "How have you been?"

The surgeon's eyes opened wide at seeing the extremely thin and older male that used to hang around her house when he was younger, "R…Ronald? Please come in. It's been a while we haven't seen you in years…ever since the plan…"

Ron half smiled…and what smile he had didn't reach his eyes as he walked into the home where he was basically raised, "Yes Ma'am, but we don't talk about the plan, if you remember."

Anne Possible shut the door behind him and asked, "I was having tea, would you care for some?"

"Why thank you, if it's no trouble."

"All I have to do is put a bag in a cup…I make it the old-fashioned way.", Anne explained as she led him into his old haunt.

Ron Stoppable looked around as he walked to the kitchen, "It hasn't changed much since it was rebuilt from that walker stomping on it."

"Yes James and I like it the 'old' way. We even kept _her_ room the way she liked it."

"That's good Mrs. Dr. P, a heroine should have a shrine dedicated to her and Kim is no exception."

"Thank you Ronald, that was kind."

Ron sat down in the kitchen breakfast nook where the family had traditionally gathered for breakfasts and lunches. Anne made herself busy, "Since James is on Mars and the boys are going to be rehabbing that freighter I found that using the kitchen is a lot easier and saves on the mess."

"Ma'am, this is one of my most favorite places in the whole wide world. Now how have you been?"

"I've been working more hours than I want, but James should be back in three months and out of isolation in another, and then we are officially semi-retiring."

"Yes Ma'am it sounds like you guys are going to begin to relax a little."

"We are Ronald. And you haven't been around for quite a while. So what have you been up to?"

"I was in Japan doing some research and I guess I completely lost track of time. When I finally figured out it had been years since I'd talked to any of my classmates, I decided to re-connect.", Ron lied not wanting to tell her that the details were nearing completion to a plan that he had come up with years before.

"I didn't know Ronald, after K…Kimmie passed you didn't come around much anymore."

"The reason for that is that I felt that _I_ was the reason Kim was murdered. Actually I still think I am the main reason that she isn't with us today…I failed her."

"Kimmie _is_ with us Ronald, she's been with us her whole life. Just because those alien _bastards_ killed her it didn't mean they could destroy her spirit. So believe me, my daughter is here, although most of the time she is with God helping him out."

"Uh Mrs. P, I had a long drive and the tea and all, could I use the bathroom for a moment?", Ron inquired. The blond didn't want to get into a theological debate with the surgeon at this point in their lives. He was just offering his friendship such as it was.

"Oh, go right ahead. Do you remember where they are?"

"Uh yes Ma'am.", Ron replied since he spent most of his youth in the house, "Excuse me…I won't be five minutes."

While Ron was using the 'facilities' there was a heavy knock on the door.

Anne wondered who it could be and walked to the front door to answer it. "May I help you?", she asked as she recognized the same uniforms that people wore who had been responsible to teenaged girls disappearing in the Tri City area.

"Anne Possible?", one of them asked.

" _Doctor_ Anne Possible.", Anne clarified.

"We would like to question you about a person named Ron Stoppable. Have you seen him?"

"Not in years, Mister…"

"Just call me Agent Junior, my friend is Agent Vinnie.", the middle-aged man pushed his way inside, "We're afraid that the answer is not what we want to hear. You will have to come with us."

"I'm afraid that I have to be somewhere tonight, could I come later?", Anne stalled as a cold dread crept up her spine.

"I insist. You have to come down to headquarters with us **now!** "

XX

"I wonder just how much I should tell KP's Mom?", Ron mused. Then silently, _'Who is Dr. Possible speaking with?'_ The blond-haired man began to fade from view using a trick he had learned while in Japan.

XX

"Take your hand off me.", Anne tried to swat at the former 'D' hall goon.

Vinnie, not liking the surgeon's attitude and not used to someone saying no to him, slapped her back, "Remember what happened to your daughter? The _same_ can happen to you too."

Junior grabbed Anne and pulled her out of the house as he taunted, "We have ways of finding out what you _know_ …Of course some of them are fatal. If you still live we may make you a guest of honor for Lowardia's next show."

XX

The covert ninja almost teleported into the kitchen as he heard the front door slam. He covered the distance to the front door quickly while staying 'concealed' the Yamanouchi way. The blond former hero opened the door a crack to see a navy colored van being entered by first Anne Possible and then two of his former classmates.

"Shit," he muttered to himself, "Anne knows too much and the last I heard, those clowns were working for the Lowardians."

XXXX

Ron Stoppable, Doctor Drakken, Dementor, Anne Possible along with the tweebs all belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not me nor CajunBear73. We just do this little hobby to make sure you take your meds.

We'll see ya down the road, oh about four weeks left.

ST-103


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back to Sent's fun house of horrors. For all who has stayed with this we have three more chapters to go after this one. See it hasn't hurt _that_ much.

I want to thank everyone who has read, alerted, followed or reviewed DMS so far. And this is where I answer the reviews do here we go: CB73, one bad assed memory soon to go away; Invader Johnny, Anne knows too much. And you know what happens when someone knows too much, right; Jimmy1201, will something happen to Anne, to Vinney and Junior….or Ron. Well you get part of that answer right away.

Daccu65, some reveal yeah, but now it's time for action and mayhem. Someone will NOT survive this chapter; Tito-Mosquito, Junior and Vinnie didn't know Ron was in town, they were just lucky…..sometimes if it weren't for bad luck they wouldn't have any luck.

Okay, some props here; DMS is based off Tito-Mosquito's 'For the Pride of Lowardia' and is my take on that. So, hats off to Tito, you make people think. And second, to CajunBear73 for all the work he's done over the years being my beta. Thanks CB, I mean it.

Now let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter 7

 _The Possible home in old Middleton:_

"Dammit I can't run out there and stop this…people will see.", Ron groaned as his eyes turned azure blue. Before much longer there as a bright blue aura surrounding him as he gazed off. "But, I can follow them to their hidey hole and level it or something and get Anne back out."

Making sure the door was locked behind him, Ron quickly walked up the subdivision street to where he had left his dilapidated auto and casually glanced around himself to make sure that he wasn't noticed. He unlocked the doors to the car he nicknamed 'Heap', turned on the ignition and put the old vehicle into gear. Ron knew he was going in the opposite direction of the van he was tailing and drove around the block to turn around and avoid suspicion at the same time.

The former hero had abilities that he didn't discuss with anyone outside of Japan, the Yamanouchi School and its alumni. One of those talents that he had developed over the years was that of tracking someone, or something. Ron sniffed until he got a whiff of Anne Possible. With an evil grin he turned his vehicle towards the 'scent' he 'attained'.

He tracked them as a hound would, except that he didn't need his nose to tell which way they went.

XX

"What do you want with me?", Anne demanded as one of the uniformed men began to rub her shoulder.

"Us, well we are all about pain and pleasure Mrs. Possible and just _love_ getting information while enjoying ourselves. You see I was there when Kimmie was stripped and forced to her knees. They tried to give her pleasure, but pain and torment were the only things she understood.", the one called Vinnie recalled, "They _could_ have executed her here…But did you ever wonder why they waited till they got her to their home world and made a big party out of it by bringing in all sorts of _guests?_ "

" _You_ were there when my daughter was murdered…?"

"Of course, and quite frankly is was amusing to watch. To see her taken down a few notches before they took her head. I remember her bottom wiggling and her tears as she begged for her life. Several of the guys and I bet on that and I _can_ say that I won a couple hundred bucks.", Vinnie now laughed out loud remembering the girl turned him down back in high school. Of course the blue eyed blonde also brought back was used by the contingent of men before being drugged and sent off to her fate a couple of years later.

"You know Vinnie.", the other laughed, "We've never taken two from the same family…This _could_ be a first."

"Now hold on Junior, you know the orders. They have to be young and in pristine condition.", the other argued.

"Like the blonde was pristine when we got done with her, but the 'Ls' didn't even know…I doubt if they even care what little Tara went through before they got their hands on her.", Junior explained for Anne's _benefit_ , "We get a chance to play with them a little before the shuttle comes for them, the last _humans_ to do so."

Anne hissed, " _You_ are disgusting…"

Vinnie laughed hoarsely, "That's a pretty good term _Doctor_ , but we enjoy ourselves. I hope you will too since you have to be getting lonely since your dorky husband is on Mars right now. Now please relax it's going to take an hour to drive to our headquarters and you are going to need _all_ the strength you have to get through the next few days…you _won't_ be getting a lot of sleep."

XX

As Ron drove on the hilly country road, _'This place seems familiar…I wonder why?'_ Driving past a old faded sign, his mind almost froze _, 'Clown Camp? … Shit we're at Wannaweep! What the hell are they doing out here?'_

As the blond man passed the road that led to the scariest of the _many_ places he had visited over his lifetime, he shuddered. He drove down the very lonely road for another ten minutes, then pulled off into a half unseen parkway he had noticed some years before when he was with the Middleton High cheer squad. After getting out of his POS Ford, Ron looked around and used his senses to feel if there was any- _one_ or any- _thing_ around watching.

Satisfied after a couple of minutes, he walked back up the road towards the place he last _smelt_ Anne Possible.

' _What are they doing at the old Wannaweep site?',_ Ron asked himself as he trod along as quickly and quietly as he could. _'Anne Possible knows enough about the operation that she might spill something to these assholes and jeopardize the whole thing. We might end up losing all our people and any chance of getting rid of our oppressors.'_

Once at the road, the Monkey Master faded out of view and casually walked up the road, hoping this little act was good enough to fool any sensors that might be around _and_ he was sure were there.

Ron stayed away from the pavement and traveled at least ten yards into the wood line. _'The sensors should be closer to the road, this will be better, and it's not that far anyway.',_ he mused knowing he had to get Mrs. Possible away from where she was and well aware he may have to _persuade_ some of the collaborators to release her into his care.

XX

 _Inside a small, isolated darkened room that was more than a few levels below ground level in the Wannaweep Headquarters, in what could be described as a modern day dungeon:_

The older red-haired physician sat in a straight-backed chair with a table in front of her as the African-American named 'Vinnie' approached her from the left, "Are you comfortable, _Annie?_ "

"What is your issue young man…"

Junior was on her right and slapped her face, leaving a red mark, "Lady you don't wanna piss us off, the 'Ls' already took your baby, I even have a picture of the aftermath. Wanna see? I'm sure you'd appreciate it. I keep it as a memento.", Vinnie paused, "There she was naked as a jaybird, sounding like a babbling baby as she cried for her life."

"God no, not that!"

"Yes _that_ …Or.", Junior offered before he lied through his teeth, "Tell us where the sidekick is. If you do and we can verify it and take him into custody, you can go free."

"I…I have not seen him in years, we have no contact with him.", Anne lied just as badly as the former 'D' hall enforcer did.

Vinnie leaned in, "And why is that, _Doctor?_ "

"He **is** responsible for Kimmie's death, you bastards. He was supposed to protect her from harm. And. He. Failed. And. She. _**Was**_. Murdered by those aliens in a most disgraceful manner.", Anne spat out, really pissed off at these two men, one who admitted to seeing her daughter's execution in person.

The black man who had sometimes tormented Ron Stoppable, chuckled, "All you have to do is point us in his direction Anne, we'll take care of the rest and little Kimmie will be avenged."

"Vinnie, Junior, where do you want this one?", Brick asked as he opened the door and shoved another person inside.

"What do you want Flagg? We're not to be disturbed?", Junior told the prisoner's escort.

"This guy says he knows where Stoppable is, but he won't tell us without a reward."

"We can make you, _runt_ …"

"Not likely asshole.", the figure replied as a glowing sword appeared in his hand.

XX

 _Previous:_

The blond man seemed to flit silently from one shadow to another. Not even a fox would have noticed his passing from five feet away. Soon he came up to a building surrounded by a double fence made of razor wire. There was a motorized gate with a guard house placed where the road crossed the fence.

Outside and facing the road, a bored looking guard, holding an assault rifle in his lap, sat in a chair.

' _Well let's see if I'm that much better.',_ Ron mused as he closed in on the unsuspecting sentinel.

The former member of Team Possible stopped in front of the guard and waited to see if he was going to be noticed. After waiting two minutes he just slid by the man while making sure not to make any noise to give away his presence.

As he slipped forward, Ron came to the front door/main entryway of the facility. Seeing one of the doors ajar, he continued to be silent and invisible as he slipped inside. The former hero made a cursory check and then headed down stairs to where Anne's _odor_ was strongest and where he thought the detention cells were located.

' _This is nothing like the old camp…this is worse.'_ , Ron thought to himself as he continued down to the second level below ground.

At the fourth level he finally heard something and smelt it nearly as quickly. _'Lord that smells like fish guts.'_ Soon he was able to make out a form in front of him as he made his way about a third of the way through this level.

"Hey fish face.", Ron growled as he came upon his old nemesis, Gil Moss.

"I know that voice.", the guttural voice replied, "Squeeb! So you finally came here to see what happened to that cute blonde?"

"I know what happened to Tara, you pervert.", Ron grit his teeth.

"Yeah but I got to play with her before they sent her off, she was pretty insane by the time they did it. She was fun though."

The blond man inquired, "Your life for information. Where is Dr. Possible?"

"Cute red head? Kimmie's _Mommie?_ She's downstairs with a couple of the guys. I'll get her in a few days when they get done with her.", Gill laughed, "I'm not allowed to goop her, but I **can** goop you, sidekick.", the mutant took a deep breath as something glowing blue in the gloom appeared at his left side.

"What's that?", Gill asked as an azure arc cut all the way though his torso.

The second cut was delivered from overhead and Ron's nemesis was neatly divided into six pieces on the floor.

"Shoulda done that years ago.", The Chosen Once chortled as he turned away to the nearest stairway, feeling a great sense of satisfaction over his childhood nemesis. Spying an air-conditioning duct, Ron turned around and walked back to Disney's version of the 'Swamp Thing', to pick up parts.

X

 _Twenty minutes later:_

Ron found a restroom on the level he was on and washed his hands thoroughly, getting the fish guts off. He then resumed his search for the people who had Anne Possible. He was down another level when he came across another hulking figure.

"Ron is that you?", a familiar voice asked.

The blond man challenged, "Who wants to know?"

"Flagg, Brick Flagg.", the other expanded, "We gotta get Mrs. Possible outta here."

"Why should you care?"

Brick took Ron by the arm and led him to another room then shut the door and turned on the light, "I figured you're agent 'Pink Sloth', I'm Agent 'Big and Dumb', the larger man explained.

"I…I didn't know.", Ron replied.

"Yeah I just thought about it for a while and figured it out, but really we gotta get Mrs. Possible out of here. Vinnie and Junior have her down there and I think there are 'Ls' here too, down in the lower levels where they have her."

 _(Sob)_

"You have me Brick. Now what is your assignment?"

"After we get the signal I'm to take my special rifle and kill everyone here."

Ron asked, "You mean the rail gun?"

"Yeah, all I know how to do is assemble it and fire it, though."

"Yeah, but I didn't know who was gonna do it. I have a question though, why are you helping out, Brick?"

"It's for Bonnie, Tara was her best friend and they killed her, like they did Kim. I was her friend too and she never did anything bad to anybody."

"Yeah…retribution.", Ron smiled, "Let's go save Mrs. Dr. P before those A-holes do anything bad to her."

Brick lowered his voice to a whisper, "They like to take their time Ron, that way they can terrorize their victims, they're sick."

"You just stay behind me in case we stumble on anyone else and make like you're taking me down, too. Otherwise let me handle this. Oh and Brick, can you get into their security apparatus?"

"Yeah when we get Mrs. Possible safe I'll show you.", the taller blond man led Ron toward an unmarked stairway that led further downstairs.

Finally after another five minutes, the former Middleton star quarterback held up his hand as they came to another level. This one was dark, hot and stuffy…obviously a dungeon of some sort. Brick whispered, "Their playroom is down here."

"Good let's get this done before more people show up.", Ron encouraged the slightly older ex-athlete.

"I heard a rumor Stoppable that someone is gonna take the fight to those animals…Do you know who it is?"

"Me? I haven't a clue Brick, but the guy must have some big brass ones to pull that off."

"So you're not the one?"

Ron lied, still not trusting everyone concerned with the mission at hand, "Me? Nah, I'm just the messenger boy, Brick. Remember? I'm the _coward._ "

They both lowered their voices till there was no more than a whispered conversation between them. Brick asked, "Then why are you doing this Stoppable?"

"Anne Possible is my second Mother, big guy. I might have failed KP and Mom and Dad and all the others when I was younger, but I won't fail her now."

Brick stopped, "They want to pass her around and then send her off to the 'Ls'. I was going to do my best to stop that…"

"Together we'll stop it, Brick."

They both heard a loud crash and Brick forced Ron up against the wall, "I said I think there is a squad of 'Ls' at the bottom level, but the ones who know ain't speaking to the rest of us. I guess I won't be able to complete my mission…"

Ron glowed blue for a moment as his eyes turned golden and red. Just as quickly the aura died, "Yeah they're down there Brick, pull your duty weapon and take me down to where they're holding Mrs. Possible."

"Ron they'll turn you over to the 'Ls' and they will rip your head off and pull out your spine."

"Maybe, it sounds like fun, but do it anyway.", the former running back ordered.

"Ron…"

"Brick, just stay out of the way for once. We need you later to complete your assignment, so you have to be safe for now."

Flagg nodded and pulled out his sidearm and leveled at Ron then motioned with his head, "That way to the interrogation cells, Stoppable."

X

 _Back to present:_

"Vinnie! Junior! Where do you want this one?", Brick asked as he opened the door and shoved Ron inside.

The former Mad Dog's blood ran cold seeing the woman who had nearly raised him with her clothes torn off and the red marks across her chest. "What do you want Flagg? You _know_ we're not to be disturbed?", Junior told Ron's escort.

"This guy says he knows where Stoppable is, but he won't tell us without a reward."

"We can make you, _runt_ …"

"Not likely asshole.", the figure replied as a glowing sword appeared in his hand and he began to move towards the one named Vinnie.

"Dammit he's armed! Didn't you check him before you brought him down here Flagg?", Junior shouted.

Before anyone could say anything the blond man closed the distance to 'Vinnie' and cut him in half with one stroke of the sword.

Still a blur of motion, the newcomer brought the weapon down the middle of Junior's head effectively bisecting the former resident of the 'Lifetime Loser's Club', and in effect, sending him to join his partner in the afterlife.

The three survivors looked at each other in horror as a voice from down the hall bellowed, "Who brings power here?"

"Dammit.", Ron hissed as he helped her to her feet, "Mrs. P pull yourself together and look terrified…Brick make like your messing with her."

Anne nodded while Brick gave him a questioning look, as Ron continued, "Do _it!_ Or we all die here and now."

Ron pulled one of the recently living off to a corner and tossed a chair over him. Brick had the other and dragged him over to a door, opened it and stuffed the corpse in there before shutting the door.

The former sidekick frowned as he faded from view. Moments later two very large men entered the detention cell.

"I am Warzaur.", the first identified himself, "Who are you small one?"

Brick Flagg cleared his throat, "Agent Zing, sir. I'm here to make sure this civilian is still here when my supervisors return to question her further."

"Agent Zing…yes, but your clearance does not allow you to be here. So why are you?"

"Uh Sir, I don't know, all I know is that I was called down here…", and Brick's eyes opened wide as the second Lowardian suddenly had the business end of a glowing katana sticking through his abdomen and just as suddenly twist and slice upwards all the way through his skull before disappearing.

Brick's gawking gave away what just happened and Warzaur turned quickly to see a glowing sword appear and remove his head from his shoulders.

Both cuts were so fast that the first body hadn't hit the floor before the second Lowardian ceased to be.

XXXX

Ron Stoppable, Anne Possible, Brick Flagg, Vinnie, Junior and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just do this little hobby of ours to keep ourselves busy and to keep our readers on their meds.

We'll see ya next week,

ST-103


	8. Chapter 8

Well, it's that time again so here we go. This tale is conceived off Tito-Mosquito's 'For the Pride of Lowardia'. For best effects read that one first, it will get you in the mood.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted and or reviewed this tale. And since I enjoy responding to reviews here we go: CB73, yeah with the skirmish. Ron doesn't want info out and he has to take care of a few things; Jimmy, it's a decent shtick so why not go with it and the clock **is** running; Invader Johnny, gruesome and so am I.

Daccu65, meh yeah it was and what better place than the old Wannaweep. Vinnnie and Junior's superiors have left it in their hands on getting info on the 'buffoon' and being the sweet guys, they are…; Tito-Mosquito, surprised the heck outta Ron…and Gill…what did you expect. You left him out in the original. I had to do something about that; Red Rain, about the rating…this is about as bad as it gets…..you'll see why later.

Thanks all for the reviews, lets get this show on the road….oh I forgot big thanks for CajunBear73 for all the work over the years,

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter 8

 _Wannaweep headquarters:_

Ron faded into view again and whispered, "Well that was fun don't ya think? We gotta make sure we get them all now or all hell is gonna break out. Brick, get Anne to a safe hidey hole then help me stash the rest of the bodies…Never mind, I'll do that myself, you two just hide."

A trembling Anne Possible reached for Ron, "Thank you Ronald, they were…"

"Just taking care of business like I should have years ago. But I have to finish up and cover our tracks before we can call it a night, so you have to be quiet and go with Brick.", Ron instructed.

Brick whispered, "I've heard there are three more of them Stoppable…"

"Yeah so you told me, now I have something to take care of Mrs. Doctor P, consider this a down payment."

"Ronald…"

"Please Mrs. P, in her memory…excuse me I have _work_ to do.", Ron's voice quietly hitched while he faded from view again.

"Mrs. Possible, we _have_ to get into hiding. There are at least three more Lowardians.", Brick reached out to her and turned the red haired surgeon to lead her into another room away from where he thought the _action_ was going to be.

"Of course dear.", Anne stopped and took his offered hand as she asked lowly, "Are you _really_ the old Mad Dog quarterback?"

"Yes Ma'am, but that was a long time ago…I'm sorry about Kim…"

"Brick dear, we appreciate the thought…"

The former QB half smiled then said, "Please follow me, we have a shelter down here in case of insurrection."

"A shelter?"

"Yes Ma'am all bases have them, it's SOP (standard operating procedure) to give us a place to hide in case the populace revolts. Once I activate the locks only us, since we are on the inside will be able to unlock it."

"I didn't know…"

"Not many do Mrs. Possible, I made the suggestion years ago when the idea was passed on to me from the group, so that we knew where it hit them when we had the chance."

 _(Sniff)_

"Oh I didn't know."

XX

' _From the smell, they are this way.',_ Ron thought to himself, understanding that this would be pretty good practice for what lay ahead of him a little over a couple of months down the road. A road that the group's Intel Division had plotted as a flight path to his ultimate destination. Our hero knew that he had to get his enemy's attention in a way similar to the way that Kim Possible had done years before, and make sure that the mission would be completed as planned, _'It's time to be a hero for a change.'_

The former sidekick knew he was screwing with the overall mission when he took the chance and went in search of the remaining three nine foot aliens.

' _This way.',_ the blond man thought as he wondered what the girl he loved would have thought about him murdering living beings just to avenge her. He knew he was on the track of the Lowardians and he was either going to wipe them out or they would kill him, _'Well maybe she'll forgive me in the afterlife.'_

Ron found another stairway going down, sniffing the air, he turned that way. As he got down to the next level he noticed that the 'scent' led him further downstairs. Five more sets and he came to a heavy door. The blond man held his hand in front of his face to make sure he couldn't see it then silently he slipped through the door.

Ron Stoppable felt the mystical blade begin to pull him as it vibrated in his hand. The feelings kept getting stronger and stronger as he came to a massive closed door. Changing the mystical weapon into a five pound maul (hammer) the blond man began to beat on the door.

Two minutes later it jerked open with a growling voice behind it, "What are you doing here _human_?"

Ron responded in Lowardian as he reappeared, brandishing the Lotus Blade, _(Executing you and your pals jerkwad.)_

The large alien stepped back into the room as the first of five strokes from the razor sharp blade removed his left arm like a knife going through warm butter.

The large aliens were known as relentless warriors so Ron Stoppable didn't let up as he removed his adversary's right arm so that he would have a matched set. Without thinking he shoved the chisel shaped tip through the very large alien before twisting the blade around and slicing upward through the skull leaving the now dead (although still standing) warrior mostly in one piece _. 'The blade must be pissed 'cause it cauterized that humongous dude's wounds.'_ Ron idly thought as he raced into the next room.

The two other forms were on their feet and the first to meet the pissed off human picked up his chair to use as a weapon.

"Screw you, ya murderers.", Ron hissed as he hacked through the heavy metal chair, taking one of the alien's hands with it. Before the invader could even curse in his tongue the glowing blade blurred again cutting the battle hardened warrior from his left shoulder to his right hip. Again the ancient weapon shut off the flow of blood from the wounds the Chosen One inflicted.

The small blond man then moved on the last ponytailed invader he could see. Three seconds later that one, too, was on the floor with just a small trace of the orange blood to mark the damage. Though if one _was_ to look, one could tell since the head was missing.

Breathing hard, the former sidekick checked through all the rooms to make sure he didn't miss any of the aliens, and with a grimace he put the katana away as it shifted form.

Ron quickly retraced his steps and moved back up the stairway while holding his side. When he got to the level where he and Brick found Anne Possible he called out, "Brick, Mrs. P, the coast is clear."

The former quarterback's head appeared in a doorway, "Are we good Ron? You ah, got hurt."

"Yeah, it's just a scratch, but I have to take down the rest of the staff here. Put in the computer that you were on sick leave and erase any mention of Doctor Possible...Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now do you have any hand trucks or fork trucks for moving stuff around…I sorta made a mess down there."

"Like the one up here?", Brick Flagg inquired.

"Yeah."

"Up on the first level Ron, but there are some barracks…You're gonna have to eliminate them, if you don't they'll come after all of us."

"How many are there?", Ron asked.

"Not many on tonight, about two dozen."

The blond male's eyes turned blue for a moment, "Yeah Brick, I guess ya can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs. Take Doctor Possible some place safe…I'll call you when it's over."

"Thanks Ron, uh some of the guys that stay here on the other shifts have been doing some real bad things to the civilians…they deserve what they get."

"Yeah, listen make sure you close the door to that room Brick. This is gonna take a few minutes and I don't think it's gonna be pretty."

"Ron…do you need help?", the former QB inquired glancing at his blood-soaked side again.

"N…no, it's better if I do it.", Ron warned.

Anne Possible put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "I know that you don't want to do this Ron, but even I realize that someone is going to look into this matter and if that happens and there is evidence that something happened to this headquarters we may end up with a battalion of aliens here instead of the small number we seem to have."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm just going to buy us some time. Oh and don't come out, I'll come to get you when it's over.", Ron instructed as he began to slimmer and fade from view.

X

The reluctant hero knew about where this barracks room was according to Brick's information. It took him only about ten minutes to find and make sure that those who were in there were not all that innocent. Finally after entering he began to fade back into sight.

With a loud voice he announced rousing some of the lighter sleepers almost immediately, "Welcome to the Sidekick's World of Horror. Draw your ticket to the great beyond right here."

"What the hell?", one of them reached for the weapon he used to intimidate 'lesser' people.

"For KP and Tara.", Ron screamed as the Lotus Blade angrily glowed blue and red. The blond man's eyes throbbed in unison with the sword's glowing as he waded into the twenty plus human males as they began to scramble for their arms.

In five minutes it was over. Ron Stoppable had several more cuts and abrasions on his torso as the last one slid to the floor, _'Well at least I didn't know any of them, that would have been a bummer..'_

He then went to the room where Brick and Anne Possible were hidden. "How did it go Ron?", the former QB asked.

"They're all in the room. Listen can you get a hand truck and load up our alien buddies?"

"Yeah, but it's going to take me a while…"

"Get Vinnie and Junior too.", Ron added.

"Why?"

"Psychological warfare buddy, I have plans for all the bodies…Uh that reminds me I have to take care of something outside. When do you guys expect your replacement shifts in?"

"Five days, we are here ten days on, twenty off.", Brick explained.

"Not bad hours…for a bunch of rapists and murderers.", Ron plainly said in response.

"Not all did that Ron, some just wanted to improve their lives…"

"And this group Brick?"

"Well they were the 'bad' ones, Vinnie and Junior were the worst though…they were the ones that got Tara, and from what some of the others said, they tormented her and her class of girls before they were shipped out."

"Why did you join Brick?", Anne asked.

"She was Bonnie's best friend and Bonnie saw them take Tara away. Even though they put a different wig on Tara's head you could tell, she had a birth mark on her thigh…so we know and it drove my old girlfriend over the edge.", Brick paused for a moment having made the decision years before, "The group was looking for some volunteers and since I was pissed about what happened to Kim and then Tara I decided to make a difference and worked my way into 'The Confederation' to try to take it down from the inside."

Ron put his blood soaked hand onto the former quarterback's shoulder while Anne gave the large and still well-put-together man a onceover as Brick continued, "I saw what they were doing and I was able to make contact with Ron's group through some people I met at a bar once."

Anne frowned, "Brick you should know better…"

Ron knew about this and told Anne, "He met Tim, who was very bitter at the time Mrs. P. A lot of people went through a lot of pain for Kim. Right now a lot of them are in position to take down these people when the time is right."

"How do you know all this Ronald?"

"I just know, now I don't know all of them or where they are but I do know that for the most part the operation is on the move now."

"And I'm left in the dark…"

Ron smiled, "Yes Ma'am, innocent people should be left in the dark."

"Why is that?"

Ron now grimaced, "Because then they get to stay innocent. Mrs. Possible could you stay here for about fifteen minutes? Brick and I have ta do some things and it's better that you don't know anything about this."

 _(Sniff)_

"Ronald I can help…"

"Ma'am you took an oath to do no harm…I have harmed and I will harm again for the reasons I was driven to do this…" Sighing, "I should keep you in the dark and in doing so you remain innocent in what happened here tonight. Soon enough you will find out that I'm not the goofy kid from up the block whose pants fell down all the time. Please stay here for me."

"Very well Ronald.", Anne gave up and sat down in a chair while Ron pulled Brick out the door and instructed, "You take that hand truck down stairs and get those aliens and I'll take care of that business up here. I'll meet you down there to help with the mess I made with Junior and Vinnie and those other aliens."

"What are you going to do Ron?"

"You had a guard outside."

"We _have_ a guard outside…"

"In a few moments I'll have the right tense.", the former mascot informed him as he headed for the entrance.

X

 _Outside:_

"Hey buddy, have a smoke?", a blond man asked the armed guard in front of him.

"Uh, who goes there…identify yourself!", the burly guard called out and then demanded the other man walk into the light.

"Sure…Ron Stoppable, who are you?"

"I ask the questions, put your hands up.", then he motioned.

With a small smile the blond man did as asked. And as he did a glowing sword appeared in his right hand. Before the guard could begin to move he was split in half as the sword bisected his body from his groin to the top of his head. With a sigh Ron made the Lotus Blade disappear and grabbed a foot in each hand of the unfortunate guard and pulled him along into the building leaving a blood trail.

The guard had only made a soft gurgling noise before he died. And Ron took pity and removed his head, "Sorry dude, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

 _(Sniff)_

Ron walked over to the elevator pulling his load behind him. Once he reached the lift, he dropped the now deceased guard next to it and pushed the down button.

Ding

' _Well the elevator works, it must be an Otis©.',_ Ron thought as he stepped on and pushed the button for the appropriate floor.

X

Anne stared at the boy/man she watched grow up and noticed that he waved his arm out the window. He then pulled in to a parking lot and got out. The red haired woman craned her neck to see Ron speaking with Brick who was driving a rather large, mostly black truck.

They had returned almost the whole way back to Middleton and she had no idea that the whole complex had erupted leaving a gaping hole in the ground on the shores of the old Lake Wannaweep.

After a few moments Ron Stoppable returned.

She asked, "Where is Brick Flagg taking all those bodies Ronald?"

"Somewhere so that they can be useful to the cause.", Ron vaguely replied as he put the old vehicle in drive and followed the truck to a place where it turned off.

X

Ron pulled in the driveway and opened the door for the famous surgeon, "Mrs. Doctor P…Anne, I have to go. At least the errand I was on was useful to you and Mister Doctor P. I'll always remember you."

Anne knew this was goodbye so she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you for being Kimmie's best friend Ronald."

"Yeah, maybe I can be the best friend she deserved sometime soon. Take care Ma'am, I always loved you guys…Maybe in time you'll be able to remember me kindly." Ron knew he had to leave and time was running short.

In moments he had the key in the ignition and was backing out of the driveway.

X

 _Eight hours later:_

In front of the blond man was the huge rocket that was being prepared for launch.

"Are you alright sir?", a tech named Dakota Jones inquired to the space suited man he was escorting to the robot piloted spaceship. (Launches into space were now more common place…AN)

"Yeah I'm fine, oh I heard there was a special shipment going up with me to the freighter."

"Yes it's on board, they loaded it an hour ago. I don't know what it was but it smelled real bad…"

"On the manifest it said something about some delicacy for the mining camps out on Pluto's moon Nix.", Ron replied, "And I get to deliver it since I'm headed that way anyway."

"I hope you can stand it…"

"Hey those guys are out there on ten year contracts, it's the least I can do for them."

"I see this is your first time to the outer edge. Are you going to be able to deal with it?"

"I passed all the tests so I should be fine. Anyway being the pilot as a last resort and all round mechanical guy is alright, and the pay is top notch. I'm getting away from my ex you know and I figure this trip will do it, though I might make a career of it since it pays so well."

Dakota slapped the loner pilot on the back, "You know Shucksby you're not the only one with that story. It makes me want to stay single."

Ron slash Leon Shucksby laughed as they got to the elevator for the ride to the launch pad, "I wish I'd learned that ten years earlier too."

They both continued to lie and laugh as they rode the lift to the right level. The hatch was already open and there was another technician waiting to help strap the spacesuit wearing blond into his seat.

An hour later the engines ignited and the human, and the _extra_ cargo, lifted off from the Middleton Space Center.

Ron remembered the conversation about transmissions to and from the shuttle spacecraft being closely monitored by several organizations, so he just stayed in his seat even after the craft was in orbit. Finally he received a transmission meant for him. "Mister Shucksby this is Launch Control, we have you docking with the freighter 'Orion Empress' in two point one two hours. Please remain in your seat with your harness on for safety."

Ron figured they were listening in, so he keyed his mic as he had been taught, "I copy Control, just enjoying the ride."

A woman responded (not the one speaking originally), "Thank you for following instructions sir, not all of our clients are so easy to deal with."

"Yeah thanks.", Ron/Leon said.

Then to himself, _'If they only knew.'_

XXXXX

Ron Stoppable, Brick Flagg, Anne Possible and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just do this as a hobby and to make sure our readers take their 'meds'.

We'll see ya down the road, oh only a couple chapters to go,

ST-103


	9. Chapter 9

And you guys thought that I would forget to update…wrong! Anyway, here we are and remember this littler ditty is my response to Tito-Mosquito's 'For the Pride of Lowardia', so to read that first is really a must. Even though RL gets in the way I wanted to make sure that there was no hold ups in getting this tale out because I promised Tito….I mean he waited a year.

Also, I want to thank CajunBear73 for all the work he's done with me over the years.

I also want to thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted, followed and or reviewed this story. Anyway, I think it's time to go over the reviews so here we go: Jimmy1201, I still think of Ron as 'reluctant' he didn't want glamor, all he wanted to do was take care of Kim. Oh Ron has a neato plan for the corpses, I hope you like it; Invader Johnny, yeah Ron said good bye; CB73, yeah off to the stars.

Tito-Mosquito, yup Ron's serious….I wanna leave the girls sorta like it is or this might go up to 'M'.

One chapter left so let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter 9

 _Aboard the freighter 'Minus Beta':_

After he received the go-ahead from a member of the current crew, the pilot unlocked the hatch and plugged his comm cable to the receptacle on the outside of it. Once he passed through and pressurized the outside hatch he undid the clamp and opened the inside door.

"Hey Ron.", Jim Possible reached over and gave his 'older brother' a warm hug.

His brother Tim came over and did the same thing, "How was the flight up?"

"Not bad, but I have some extra cargo that I haveta unload off the shuttle before we can let it and _you_ go back. One of you guys wanna suit up and give me a hand, it's gonna take about an hour.", Ron asked.

"The shuttle is only going to leave when we go back, so what do you have? This thing already has a _bonus_ cargo.", Jim told Ron.

Ron didn't want to elaborate to the former Tweebs so, "We ran into some trouble and I have some things to stash, some more of Dementor's little toys, you know just to make sure this whole thing works."

"We have extra.", Tim looked uncomfortable before he continued, "I sorta figured while you were at it you could leave them laying around in their star system you know, as a way of giving them something a little extra."

"You know guys this really isn't something we need to discuss.", Ron told them seeing the older of the twin men to be a bit unhappy about this part of the conversation.

Tim raised his hand, wanting to speak with the former sidekick alone, "I can help Ron."

X

Tim hit the switch that opened one of the smaller cargo holds and through his intercom asked, "What do you have in the shuttle Ron?"

"You'll see in a minute after I open the cargo hold door of the shuttle."

He had already set the intercom frequency to one that wouldn't be picked up by the robot shuttle's communications system. This far along, Kim Possible's boyfriend didn't want to jeopardize the mission.

As Ron opened the hold, which was expected by the surveillance systems (since he had to get it onto the freighter), he pointed to the sealed cargo containers. "That's them Tim, tie the rope onto the first and second, we'll come back for the other two."

"Do you want to secure them first in the freighter?"

"Yup, we don't want to lose these bad boys."

X

"Well did you get that cargo aboard.", Jim asked his brother and Ron.

Even though ashen Tim replied, "Yeah, everything is where it's supposed to be, let's show Ron how to arm the PDVIs."

"I guess we should, that's the whole reason for this, isn't it?", Jim asked.

"Guys once I know how to do this and you give me the codes to break the auto sequencing, engage both the hyper drive and the cloaking device, we can part ways.", Ron told them.

A little hesitant, Tim frowned, "You're in a hurry Ron?"

"Yeah, more than a little. My recovery ran long and if I don't get a move on, a lot of the biggies will be off in space for another year. I want them all to enjoy my little surprise."

Jim Possible frowned, "So you aren't going to save those girls…"

"I _can't_ save them, we're too far behind now. All I can do is clean up the mess and make sure it doesn't ever happen again."

"You know Stoppable, you're a jerk. I'm glad Kim didn't live long enough to see how much of a coward you are.", and Jim hauled off and punched Ron in the face.

 _(Gasp)_

Tim stepped between them as Ron said, "Don't worry Tim I won't hit him 'cause it _won't_ make anything better. Now I want to see how to activate these devices."

X

"That's all there is?", Ron inquired.

"Yeah.", Jim explained, "And this is a onetime deal, there is no shutoff. If someone tampers with them they arm and go off automatically. And once they are active they are waiting for the command signal and Drakken already showed you how that works."

"Yep he did. Why don't we get something to eat and then you can show me how the engines operate and how the cloaking device works."

"Sure I'll open the panel on the computer, all you have to do is plug it into the receptacle here and type in this phrase which is written on this paper. Whatever you do don't do this before you get to the Kuiper belt and have made your last delivery.", Jim warned.

"Why?"

"Cause once you have made your rounds there will be less attention and you don't have to be anywhere for a couple of months."

Curious, Ron asked, "Why is that?"

"Ships go slower when they are Earthbound. It's a safety thing."

"Yeah I guess going real fast and heading towards Earth could be a bad thing…"

Tim clarified, "There's more traffic too, with a higher chance of a wreck, so you won't be coming in fast…They won't look for you to disappear and hit the hyper drive. The navigation is already locked in on both computers."

"I have ta go slow when I get close to my destination right?"

"Yeah and they shouldn't even know you are there if you are cloaked.", Tim responded.

"OK that works. Wanna have something to eat with me? Sorta a last meal."

Jim looked hard at Ron then sighed, "For old times, then Tim and I have to leave."

"Yeah thanks guys."

 _(Sob)_

X

"Well thanks again. The shuttle, I think, is ready to take you back down. I'll see ya when I see ya.", Ron offered his hand as he wished his friends a good life.

Ten minutes later he watched his monitor and saw the shuttle disconnect from the freighter's hatch and slowly open up the distance between the craft.

Ron kept watching the distance between the two vessels grow, and once the shuttle was a mere spec in the distance, he turned his attention to his own ship and put the Minus Beta on automatic after strapping himself into his commander's station.

Finally, he felt a shudder as the very large ship began to move _. 'Well.',_ Ron thought to himself, _'Now we get to see if I have the balls to pull this off.'_

X

 _Three months later:_

The large space ship began to slow as it approached the Pluto system. The dwarf planet had a tiny colony while a larger group was on the moon Ceres where the mining operations were located. For R&Rs (Rest and Recuperation periods) most went to the resort moon of Nix since, for safety reasons, there was no drinking on the site of the mining operations.

Once the freighter slowed around the small main world at one of the last outposts in the solar system, Ron looked up the frequency and hit the transmit button on the medium wave radio, "Pluto Base, this is the ore freighter _Minus Beta,_ in orbit."

" _Minus Beta_ this is _Pluto Base Charley_ , we have been trying to contact your vessel. We have had production delays because of accidents. You could have diverted before you came all the way out here."

"Are you sure there is nothing to transport back to Earth?", Ron asked having been warned that this may be a possibility.

"We will not have enough ore to ship for four months. We will reschedule for that time. Is that acceptable?"

"It is with me. I have other ports of call on this trip as well, but you will have to make the head office aware of this. I will stand by if you wish to contact them."

XXX

 _Earth Base:_

"Here it is; the message from Pluto. Do you have the return message ready to go?", the younger twin asked the older.

"Yeah, but let's wait about an hour, that way the powers that be will think it's natural.", Jim told Tim. Then added, "Let's go get lunch. Then we can send it before we go see Dad. He should be getting out of isolation this week."

XXX

" _Pluto Base Charley_ to Ore Freighter _Minus Beta_."

" _Minus Beta, Pluto Base_."

"According to your headquarters you are to make your other collections in the Kuiper Belt and pick up our shipment in six months. Do you copy that?"

"Roger, I copy. This is _Minus Beta_ making preparations to depart orbit.", Ron replied.

The blond man then scrolled down to his next destination and settled in to his chair and then engaged the engines slowly.

X

Ten hours later he pulled up a menu from the other computer and entered the password to get into the cloaking program.

Four hours later he engaged the star drive.

XXX

 _Back on Earth:_

Tim Possible began to type in email addresses for the messages, since this part the mission was now on _Automatic_ , _'Ron just has to get to Lowardia now, but we won't know until they have an emergency.'_

XXX

 _On board the cloaked ore freighter as it blasted out of the solar system:_

With a glowing blue knife, he opened the large _and_ very dead alien. He reached in and grabbed a handful of innards and with the knife removed most of what was in the abdomen. Then he placed a device inside and stitched up the opening after he pulled the antenna out so that some was exposed. Then he put the cadaver back in the box he had previously removed it from and got another one out to repeat the procedure.

' _Gonna be a while doing this, but I have to get done. Nothin' like leavin' some_ special _surprises.',_ the former hero thought to himself.

XXX

"Hey Dad, Mom. How are you guys?", the younger of the twins asked (James was in isolation and Anne wasn't).

"It looks like your Father is in perfect health, there are no surprises.", Anne replied.

James Possible (from the other side of the isolation chamber) said, "I should be out of here this time next week boys. Now what have you been up to?"

"Oh we've started another business Dad.", Tim smiled while Jim kept a neutral expression.

"And what is that?"

"Well you know that me and Jim have always been interested in space travel sort of like you are and we're building a company to refit older space ships. There is a ton of money in it."

"A private company to do that? Hummmm that is a decent idea boys, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah we just finished our first one a few months ago and we are working on our second.", Tim beamed, "This one is an old warship from the Lowardian Empire."

James Possible frowned, "You know how I feel about them son."

"Yeah Dad, but we decommissioned the blasters and it's a runabout now.", Tim lied.

XXX

 _The Lowardian star system:_

The cloaked freighter had slowed to sub-light speed as it closed on a large hunk of space rock. A hatch on the ore freighter opened and a slight puff of nitrogen was expelled, which took the frozen package towards the rock. _'I'll put a couple dozen out here before I move to some of the larger planets.',_ the blond man thought to himself as he reengaged the sub-light speed drive

X

 _Two weeks later as the ore freighter finished deploying its little surprises:_

' _Well now…I have to make sure I get their attention once and for all.'_ , Ron mused as he made sure the last of the traps were active in what was a place similar to the Kuiper Belt.

Ron Stoppable still had other presents for some of the other worlds in this star system and he was determined that all were handed out so that everyone at the party could completely enjoy the results.

It took a whole other week more before the _Minus Beta_ entered into orbit around the sun of the Lowardian system. The former sidekick energized the massive PDVI, the size of four football fields, and placed it into the star's orbit. Although it was large and dangerous, it was tiny compared to the giant furnace it circumnavigated. As with the others, he also set the anti-tampering devices that the Possible twins had devised. These devices would activate the humongous PVDI and open up a black hole in the center of the Lowardian star system and would suck all the hydrogen from that solar furnace before eating it completely.

XXX

 _Back in Earth orbit:_

Tim Possible glanced at the two older men who were seated nearby, "I don't need help to do this, you know…"

"Does your Father know you are doing this, Possible?", Drakken asked. Seeing the frown, "I thought so, this will kill Annie."

"He and Mom think I'm just taking this old warship out for a shakedown…I can do this myself."

"You pilot this rust bucket and I will man the weapons systems while Hans here handles the navigation. This ship needs to have a one-hundred-man crew, but we can make it work with some of those improvements that you have installed.", Drew Lipsky told the much younger man.

Tim argued, "You may end up dead…"

"We all die sooner or later kid, now did you file for a departure from orbit?"

"Yes and it has been granted all we have to do is tell control when we are leaving and what our destination is.", Tim informed the two.

"Und vue have cloaking too?", the former Dementor asked.

"Yes it's the same model Ron Stoppable used."

"And the mission?", Drakken asked.

"To hunt down all Lowardians in their spacecraft near us and kill them all.", Tim Possible ground out.

The former Dementor chuckled, "Das es a noble cause much like Stoppible'z. With all the other azzasins waiting ve may succeed."

The former blue villain laughed hoarsely, "We'll surely diminish their numbers. We may not get them all but they'll know they're in a real war this time."

Tim Possible nodded, "I have gotten permission to leave Earth orbit, we have to follow rules for a day or two before we cloak."

XXX

 _Lowardian system:_

' _Well one last meal and then I can take the little shuttle and land, I hope I have enough of my toys to screw with them permanently.'_ Ron thought to himself as he loaded as many of his little toys on the craft as he could.

He had already checked the cloaking device on the shuttle and the only problem with the system was that the shuttle didn't have enough power to stay cloaked for more than a week. Which was why he didn't want to leave any of the devices on it. If any Lowardian scientists ran any tests on it they might end of finding a PVDI. So taking that into consideration he made sure there wouldn't be one onboard when he began to make his presence known.

X

The former sidekick brewed his tea knowing that he was entering the last part of his journey through life. With a small smile he took out an old photo which had the images of two pre-teens. One with blond hair and freckles the other with red hair and braces on her teeth.

After gazing at it for a few moments Ron sighed, "You were always the better one KP…Zorpox turned me into a genius/asshole…if I had just matured before they came for you."

He paused then continued, "I'm not worth your spit, but I hope you are at peace."

XXX

 _Lowardian home world (on the surface):_

 _(Warmonga, the heads of the Earth girls have been sent to the preparers so that you can present them to this yarn's heroes at the celebration.),_ Warhok announced as he entered the royal throne room, not bothering to bow.

 _(That is good my battle mate. Are the preparations for the banquet complete as well?)_

 _(If you remember it takes time to marinate humans properly, your majesty. A little patience is in order…)_

 _(We should demand more of the females next time!)_

 _(I agree, I will make this happen. I will have my second in command send out the directives for the next session.)_

XXX

Ron Stoppable rigged the massive nuclear device in the cloaked freighter to engage and also to send the activation signal to all the other 'toys' the former sidekick had strewn around the star system. If tampered with, they would set the automatic controls of the freighter to enter into orbit above the sunbaked home world of the beings who had wreaked such havoc on Earth and much of the galaxy.

The blond Earthling then entered the shuttle, an old Lowardian model, and sealed the hatches. Having studied the language of Lowardia, he then energized the engines and undocked from the large freighter. Slowly he decelerated the craft and began to deorbit.

Unseen by him, the freighter turned on its engines and accelerated to gain more altitude as the devices set themselves for what they had been designed by the former villain, Professor Dementor, to do…create a huge and devastating explosion which would destroy anything close.

With all the devices now armed, all they needed was a command signal and all would 'detonate', to not even leave a burnt-out cinder as a trace of one of the greatest warrior civilizations to ever torment the galaxy.

An hour later he landed his personal shuttle at the first spaceport he had spotted on his sensors and opened the hatch to the parched hot air. In moments he almost began to rasp, _'Kim put up with this till they executed her…and Tara too? This gives me more reason to murder these bastards. There, I'll stash my little toy under this washed out drainage ditch and drop it in the pipe.'_

Five minutes later he closed the hatch and powered up the engine.

X

After nearly twenty 'Earth' hours the former sidekick planted the last one after making sure it was armed and had its anti-tampering devices armed as well. With all the practice that he had, the blond man had become highly efficient in dealing out his traps for his sworn enemies.

Ron sighed to himself as he set his personal shuttle down. And, making sure the craft had plenty of power left in the cloaking circuit, he exited and walked to the nearby large 'city'.

XXX

 _Space near Earth:_

"There's one and it's a doozy.", the former blue villain got their attention as he adjusted the sensor he was reading, "A full sized Lowardian battlecruiser, standard complement is twenty officers and crew and over one hundred autonomous robot fighters of the kind that attacked Earth the last time."

Tim replied, "We have the firepower to take it out completely, Drakken."

Demez frowned, "But ve vill receive damage…"

"You didn't _have_ to come on this excursion Dementor! We know that they are orbiting Neptune so that when we make our way back here we should be left alone. Anyway let's announce ourselves and make nice to them. The next time we have anything to do with them it will be to kill them.", Tim suggested.

Drew Lipsky nodded, "Remember, they are our overlords, they'll probably want to check us out to make sure the weaponry is safe."

"I expected that guys. OK Drakken, hail them, let's get this over with."

X

After the Lowardian shuttle left Tim put his finger to his lips and took out a hand sized device from behind his flight station and pushed a large red button on it causing the red button to glow. After a few seconds there was a popping sound along with the smell of frying electronics. The Tweeb then motioned for the two former villains to follow him as he began to walk through all the compartments that the Lowardians had been interested in. The exercise took over an hour, and finally Tim said, "I think that's all of them except for the one under the master panel in the engine room…we want to leave that one."

"Why do we want to do that?", Drakken inquired.

"So we can feed them a line of bull when we want to, make up a sign to remind us to talk up Lowardia…you still write yourself notes don't you Doctor D?"

"I do Possible…it drove Shego bananas."

"Good, make a big sign to remind us not to talk bad about the A-holes in there, then."

XXX

 _On Lowardia:_

In the deep dusk of the late evening, a lone figure flitted from large stone to large stone as he got closer to the three tall muscular men who were walking confidently on the pedestrian walkway in the rock strewn 'park'. One of the young warriors turned to one of the other two _, (Begeon, you are of Clan War…what was it like taking the head of one of the Earth females. It is an honor that most of us yearn for.)_

The wide shouldered young man announced proudly _, (The kill of the human female was my rite of passage after my month in the desert on Plathaw to prove that I am a first class warrior. Later this yarn they will give me the title of 'War' to make me a leader of warriors.)_

The third young warrior inquired _, (Do you get the trophy then?)_

 _(Of course and the hero's portion of the kill. Along with that, I received my bracers.),_ Begeon informed both young Lowardians, also telling them he was soon to be their leader, when a glowing blue blade appeared in his abdomen and quickly sliced up to the top of his head, nearly bisecting him.

 _(Just what I wanted to do…kill a bastard.),_ a voice hissed in Lowardian from behind the now very dead and once proud alien…

XXXXX

Well we got through that one, remember climax is next week so stay tuned.

Ron Stoppable, Anne Possible, Jim, Tim, Brick and all the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just do this hobby to annoy people and make them take their meds.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	10. Chapter 10

And we made it to the final chapter of Dead Man Switch and you will find out in this chapter why the tale is named that….okay I'll explain at the end.

Again, this story is derived off Tito-Mosquito's 'For the Pride of Lowardia' and that one really needs to be read first.

Also, I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work over the years.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed, alerted and or reviewed this little ditty. Now speaking about reviewers this is where I get to answer some questions or comments. So, here we go: CB73, yay the homestretch; Invader Johnny, everyone has to try their hand out; Jimmy1201, ahhhh the classics, the good ole PDVI….destruction and mayhem in a coffee can.

Tito-Mosquito, yeah Ron couldn't save the girls…..oh well it won't mean much in a short while; Daccu65, Jim Possible has see his own world view wrecked, but his brother went nearly insane and is ready. Oh and the fun is about to begin.

Again, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope you all like the finish, 'cause here we go,

ST-103

Dead Man Switch

Chapter 10

 _Lowardia:  
_  
The blond man stared at the corpse laying at his feet, and in Lowardian to his companions _, (I hate braggarts…don't you? I think they all ought to be killed outright.)_

Shouting as one of the other blue/green warriors made to grab the much smaller being, _(You killed our friend! … I will have your spine!)_

 _(Good, I like a challenge, so I will leave your insides piled on the ground for your comrades to gaze upon.),_ the stranger laughed lightly as he twirled the glowing sword in his left hand, then removed the appendage reaching for him, _(I have waited for this day for a long time.)_

The young Lowardian warrior looked in shock as his twitching right hand laid in front of him as the human laughed _, (I have to admit that wasn't my best work, let me fix that…)_

 _(Sniff)_

X

The blond human looked down at the three dismembered and mutilated bodies, "Well it's a start. I suppose as dense as they are I'll need to reinforce this…maybe somewhere else to get their attention."

And with that Ron Stoppable wiped his blade on the first victim's clothing and walked back to the still cloaked craft he had flown in down to the planet surface.

Minutes later the former sidekick had locked the hatch and fastened himself in.

X

 _Three Lowardian days later:_

' _This ought to get their attention.'_ , Ron thought to himself as he strapped into his craft again after having given an object lesson to more members of the _'Master Race'_.

The former sidekick, turned avenging angel, mentally tabulated his scorecard so far. _'Sixty-eight monsters so far, to never again to gut an alien civilization…I wonder how far this can go?'_

Of course, he had to let the power cells recharge once every twenty-nine hours to be sure the craft was ready. But Ron Stoppable was getting tired, and even though he wasn't monitoring Lowardian frequencies he knew that eventually they would capture him…and that is what he was counting on.

The last two 'episodes' had given our former hero very good information about where to find certain individuals, so as Ron Stoppable plotted his next steps, he mumbled to himself, "This is a good day to die, sidekick."

XXX

 _Aboard the former Lowardian spaceship in the asteroid belt between Earth and Mars, orbiting a large armored asteroid:_

Tim Possible stared at his scanners, "I think that power station is the best place to plant one of the devices."

Drakken asked, "Are we sure that there are no innocents here?"

"Dementor have you seen any evidence of humans being present?", the Possible male inquired.

"N…no, the only lifevorms are Lovardian. I vould zay destroy dem."

"Very well. Drakken set a thirty-megaton device, four kilometers outside the perimeter of the power station, it will be far enough away to escape their notice."

The former villain snorted, "A little overkill don't you think Possible?"

Tim retorted, "Do you want them to rebuild that thing and come after the Earth when they get up and running again?"

"Meh, no."

"Neither do I! Do it. Mark them for death."

"Alright, arming the device. Systems nominal, launch in ten.", Drakken intoned, this being the fourth such 'device' the former Lowardian battlecruiser had launched in the last five days with the purpose of taking out the aliens' outposts. "There it's done. Why are you making sure they don't have a chance?"

Tim sighed, "Have you ever read 'The Declaration of Arbroath'?"

"I don't recall…"

"It's an interesting document written in Thirteen Twenty, and some say the 'Declaration of Independence' was based on it. Basically, what it says is no honest man gives up his freedom if he is any kind of man at all and will fight to his last breath to keep it. We are fighting beings that want to enslave us.", Tim Possible explained, "Things you learn in college, the professor in the class where I learned that disappeared and was later found with his insides outside his body. We are taking out our oppressors."

"I see…"

"We weren't sure who was responsible, but it was about the time that a lot of the overt atrocities were taking place and we _know_ who was behind that."

"Very well Possible, I agree, you have made your point.", Drakken said in reply.

"I think we're still going to have a fight on our hands, but I want to thin the ranks of our enemies before the real bad stuff begins."

XXX

 _Lowardia:_

In the semidarkness of dusk, the still cloaked shuttle landed again, this time near a group of buildings that even overshadowed the opulent buildings around them. The former hero smiled to himself as he exited the craft and sealed the hatch. _'It's time I ended this…KP, I'm coming.'_

Ron walked about fifty yards and then pushed a button on his belt, arming the one device left on the craft. He pushed another button and turned a very unusual looking key and removed it. There was a soft roaring that became softer until the noise disappeared completely. The first button that our hero pushed sent out a radio signal. When the former sidekick had first approached the alien world he noticed one 'heavy' craft in orbit. The shuttle was programmed to stay cloaked and shadow this capitol ship and to self-destruct in close proximity when a signal was sent to it.

' _Well that was the point of no return…there is no way home now except for Lowardian ships and I doubt they'd give me a lift.',_ Ron thought as he sighed. He was really tired of the life he had been living for years, _'I guess I might want to cause as much mayhem as I can, so I hope Zorpox will be happy with how this turns out.'_

With that he turned and began his trek to buildings which seemed more extravagant than the others near them.

' _Well even if they aren't the bastards I'm looking for I think they'll be important enough to get everyone else's attention.'_

Still unseen, Ron stayed behind massive columns as he watched three heavily armed and armored guards standing in front of what seemed to be a palace. _'I guess I could whack this wasp's nest and see what happens.'_ , he thought as he got closer, unsure if they had any sensors on them which could detect his presence.

 _(Have you heard of the devil who has been attacking some of the cities, Martangor_?), one of the guards asked another.

 _(They are just rumors. No citizen of the Empire would attempt something like that outside the arena.)_

 _(But my brother saw the corpses, they were hacked to pieces…over a hundred now.)_

 _(I am telling you it is just a rumor…)_

 _(Rumor this asshole!),_ a disembodied voice announced, as with a hiss, a blue light cut through the first guard.

Without slowing, the 'arc' relieved the second guard of both of his legs. As his torso landed on the pavement the arc appeared again and the head rolled away before any noise came from the body.

The last guard had his energy staff out as the human slowly came into view _, (Your turn to die my ugly friend.)_ The form seemed to shimmer and the sword flashed three times leaving the final guard to 'man' the post as the human turned and slowly walked towards the building.

 _(Sob)_

XXX

 _Solar system:_

Drew Lispsky stared at the flashing icon on his holographic display. "Possible, what does this mean?"

"What are you talking about Lipsky?", the former Tweeb inquired as he rose from his command chair.

"Right here.", the blue toned former villain pointed to a flashing red icon.

"Activate plan? _Shit! He's_ armed it _all!_ All the devices are now waiting for the command signal…they are armed and can't be shut off.", Tim Possible gasped in realization that the plan might actually work.

Tim continued, "But I wonder what happens if the units don't get a command signal?"

"Zey automatically detonate.", Demez informed them, "But I wunder howz only little PVDIs are going to destroy whole star zyztem."

Tim informed him, "My brother and I made some advancements to the original design and there are several extremely large devices of that design supposedly in place if the icon is true."

"How do you know this Possible? … Are you sure?"

"Did the old PVDI work?", Tim asked.

"Yes…"

"Then these will work. I suggest that we take out a couple of the outposts we have been targeting so we don't get caught flatfooted.", Tim told the two former villains as he walked back to his station, "I want a list of who to hit first."

Drakken pulled up a menu, "I'd go after that battlecruiser because he could bring a lot of firepower to bear on us and he should be really mobile. Once he gets wind of anything he'll be hard to destroy."

"Demez?", Tim Possible inquired.

"Ze battlecruiser, Ja. He is most dangerous."

"Yeah, I have to agree, so let's turn this baby around and try to get back before Ron blows the lid off this whole thing."

XXX

 _Lowardia:_

The blond human faded back out of sight and began to jog to what seemed to be the main entrance, _'After what I have done, they won't have a choice in how to deal with me.'_ He thought as he ran into two more guards hurrying to the scene of his most recent altercation.

Both nine-foot-tall Lowardians swiftly fell to the human's glowing sword.

XXX

 _Mars Epsilon Base:_

Professor Anders Henning looked over the icon on his screen. He had been both hoping for and against it appearing in front of him. _'Well they are going through with this, time to let everyone know to assemble their weapons and begin to get in position to take out our big friends. I want to kill them all and all the collaborators who made it easy to take Nellie from my family.',_ he mused as he began to compose a series of messages. The academic had been told that once he received the 'code' he was on his own to get his forces into position and to execute the plan on his own schedule. And one thing Anders knew was that if he waited too long, he and his team may be found out. He had made promises to avenge the niece that had been taken.

Four hours later, twenty space-suited figures mounted ten 'rovers' carrying what looked to be long poles. They didn't all go in the same direction and if anyone noticed they carried extra oxygen for more than a day. Over the preceding months this 'deployment' happened occasionally…no one in authority thought anything of it.

XXX

 _Lowardia:_

The Earthling jogged along the wide walkway still invisible, not even slowing down as the blade suddenly appeared, leaving two more guards falling to the ground, unmoving.

XX

 _(Your Majesty, just minutes ago some of your guards were murdered.),_ a young Lowardian warrior rushed in, not bothering to bow.

Before he could utter another word, a glowing blue arc cut him in half as a form seemed to solidify behind the dead halves. "That little lizard sure was fast, is I can say that for him.", the now blond-haired human said in English. "But sometimes even cowards have to stop running. How ya doing your Majesty?"

The greatest warrior of the galaxy stood behind the Empress and her throne, his threats in English, "I will take your spine for this insult puny Earther and mount it on my wall while you watch in agony, begging for your death…"

Ron Stoppable yawned widely, "Better watch what you say Warhok or you might be eating your own genitals, courtesy of me of course. I'll bet you like them raw and fresh."

"You are a puny Earther, I took your famous Hero and removed her head while she cried and begged for mercy…"

"She won't be the only one to beg for mercy before this is over, you fat slob.", Ron taunted.

Warmonga smugly asked as she rose from her throne and walked to her favorite trophy to pat the head of the now dead heroine causing Ron Stoppable's eyes to harden, "What are you really doing here Earther?"

Ron crossed his arms as another Lowardian crept up behind and was quickly dispatched by the blond human, splattering blood and gore all over the royal chamber as Warhok rushed at the blond's back.

 _(Sob)_

The blond human spun in a blur as a blue arc came up from the floor. For the first time in his life the greatest Lowardian warrior lost an appendage and knew agony. Ron smirked as the famous warrior's 'family jewels' splattered on the floor, "Looks like you won't be _entertaining_ human girls, anymore…right _capon_?"

Warmonga (Empress Warmonga that is) roared as she stepped forward, "My battle mate! … _You!_ "

"He can't cheat on you now or engage in the intermingling of the species, I did ya a service your divine-ship. So, you could give me an Earldom or something before I kill your stupid ass.", Ron snarked as he twirled his sword again and effortlessly removed Warhok's right hand.

Then to the infamous conqueror, "You didn't need that hand anymore since you lost your _'junk'_ …Anyway so no big…and speaking of 'no big'." Then waggling his eyebrows, "I mean as big as you guys are…I mean I thought…"

 _(Gasp…snort)_

Warmonga reached down and pushed a button on the arm of her chair. Suddenly a golden ray burst from a small tube just over the throne and enveloped the human who was now unable to move. _(Relieve him of his weapon, he will be sport for the headsman in three cycles.)_

XXX

 _In the Earth system:_

"Hey Possible, do you want me to run these Lowardian reports through the scanner?", Drakken asked as their cloaked spaceship silently crept up on the much larger spaceship.

"Not until we're done here, I want to be sure of where our first shots go.", Tim replied with an edge to his voice, "I want their communications and engines first."

"Vhy engines and their ability to talk?", Demez asked.

Sigh, "So they don't warn anyone else and when we take their engines we also take away power to their weapons' systems.", Tim explained, "My brother and I have been studying the schematics of their ships."

"I have them targeted.", Drew reported.

"Good, Demez take the lasers on full power and knock out the comm center, its location is on your monitor. Lipsky you have the missiles, they are nuclear tipped and will not go off until there is penetration of the hull. Fire when you are ready, Demez fire when blue boy fires his."

The hatches for three missile silos opened to the cold, cold space as both vessels were on low power in the far reaches of the Kuiper Belt.

"Viring.", the former Dementor announced calmly as he pushed two buttons simultaneously causing four beams one foot in diameter to lance out and into the Lowardian Battlecruiser, cutting through the hull as quickly as a hot knife through butter, utterly destroying everything in its path.

As soon as Lipsky saw his former villain touch the buttons he pushed three of those on his console. All three ignited and only traveling some ten miles they were able to almost gain hypersonic velocity by the time they impacted the doomed ship's hull.

Tim had already engaged the faster-than-light drives as soon as the missiles left their firing tubes, and he was all the way through the Kuiper Belt and away from the shockwave and radiation.

"I suppose we won't have to worry about them…"

Drakken finished the thought, "It was murder. But they didn't even know they were dead."

"It wasn't murder Drew, it was retribution. What they did to Shego and my Sister was _murder_. Now what are the coordinates for the next sortie? We have a mission to accomplish as long as we are able."

 _(Gasp)_

XXX

 _Lowardia:_

The blond sat chained to a wall in his dingy cell. Several times during his confinement he had tested his restraints to no avail.

The glowing blade was secured outside his cell and in his view, with were several fully armed guards standing watch both near the weapon and his person.

A hulking figure appeared at the human's cage and yelled out, "Guard! Why is this 'thing' being treated so well?"

The guard replied to the Head Justice of Lowardia, "He is to be treated as a resistance fighter Warhog…"

"No! He is to be treated as all human scum…A war criminal! He will be executed when the sun reaches its highest point in the sky tomorrow."

Ron knew they were speaking English in the belief that they could intimidate him, not knowing that he had learned their language. So, he decided to enlighten them _, (Bite me you animal! I will soon kill all of you, maybe starting with your children!)_

The Justice roared, _**(Open the gate now! I will eliminate this human scum with my bare hands!)**_

 _(Come! And meet your end.),_ Ron taunted in Lowardian as one of the guards quickly opened the cell door. Smugly he called out in English, "Lotus Blade."

The moment Ron finished calling it, the mystical blade suddenly appeared in his right hand. In a blur the shackles on his left shattered. Before the enraged Lowardian was all the way in the cell Ron had switched hands and removed the chains on his right. The blond rolled to his left and swung the blade low only a foot off the floor taking Warhog's legs below the knees. As the nine-foot alien fell to the floor our hero bounced to his feet and removed the head of the Head of Justice as he turned to attack the guards.

One guard held back and pushed a large button locking the whole detention block down (which had never been done before, even in Matergon Wars for which these cells had been designed yarns before), filling the block with a gas that depleted the oxygen.

Ron Stoppable was knocked out, but not before he made a serious impression to the Lowardians about upgrading their high security prisons.

X

' _What's the matter with me, I can't think straight.',_ Ron thought to himself as he woke from what seemed like a fog.

A figure stood at the door to his cage, "Human you have killed many warriors. For this you have earned your death. We cannot let you walk to your doom free, so by proclamation of Empress Warmonga you are to be drugged and restrained until your execution. If you beg, I will kill you quickly…"

Snort "How's your 'things' working out for you _alien_?", Ron insulted the Empire's greatest warrior.

Warhok in return, hit Ron in the chest and then mouth, "I can make your last moments very painful."

The human snarked back, unable to wipe the blood off his lip, "You hit like a wuss, 'D' Hall bullies were tougher."

Warhok knew that he didn't want to kill Ron Stoppable yet, or at least until it was done publicly. However, that didn't stop him from having some fun beforehand.

XXX

 _Mars:_

Using hand signals the space suited men went through the motions as if they were performing science experiments within visual range of the Lowardian barracks.

The men set up several tripods and mounted long tubes on them.

 _(What are those humans doing?),_ Warasper asked one of the warriors under him as he studied the space suited figures.

 _(Sir, they notified our command weeks ago that they were going to do some scientific experiments near our base and asked permission.)_

 _(Were they told that we would inspect their operation?)_

 _(Of course.)_

 _(Take two and make sure they know that we are in charge.)_

X

Several very large figures in their space suits stood in front of the much smaller humans. "Let me see your orders.", one of the Lowardians demanded.

"Here they are sir, sealed as required by Empire Rules.", Professor Henning handed them over.

The large alien was able to read through his face plate and the cover and passed it to one of his colleagues (who nodded approval) then handed them back to the professor. "Very well, but we will maintain watch over your activities."

Henning replied, "Do you wish to stay out here with us?"

"No, no proceed with your experiments."

"Very well.", Henning saluted, "For the pride of Lowardia."

The aliens quickly came to attention knowing that if they didn't it would be considered treason.

X

 _Hours later:_

The humans continued to take measurements until all the space suited figures had positioned themselves around the tubes. Turning almost as one they pointed them in the direction of where the Lowaradian barracks were.

Suddenly each spouted flashes of light.

Three seconds later the sealed barracks weren't sealed anymore and the humans could see the atmosphere escaping. Two warriors were able to don protection but the tubes singled them out and flashed again. Quickly five of the figures took their rail guns from their tripods and went in search of any survivors…they found none.

And all the bodies they could find intact, had jagged holes in them.

 _(Sob)_

XXX

 _Lowardia:_

The human's eyes flashed as they used some sort of ray to move the Lotus Blade and keep it separate from him. Three times in the previous days he had called the Blade, it came to him, and in doing so the mystical blade revealed that it was connected to its master. With it the Monkey Master caused death and destruction. Warhok survived, but in addition to his now inability to produce offspring, he also lost another hand (which they had to replace) an eye and nearly his head. That was the last time the warrior was allowed in the cell alone.

As a result, the security squad was not taking any chances with the Earthling who was doing a terrific job of emulating _a Berserker_ like some Viking warrior of a previous era.

They moved his cage onto a cart pulled by two huge animals the human had never seen before. And slowly all began to move to the arena where the public waited in rapt attention to see this demon who had murdered so many of them. Wondering all the while of what kind of monster had invaded their planet.

As the group entered the coliseum the crowd roared, keeping the cage sealed until it got to the platform in front of the dais. The scene was being transmitted by the Lowardian version of TV cameras so that all the action could be sent to all the corners of the Empire.

The roar of the crowd continued to grow until finally Warmonga rose from her throne. _(Bring the murderer from his cell and kneel him before me.),_ the vindictive female ordered.

' _Well I don't think they're going to let me go, besides in about twenty hours this place will be gone.',_ Ron Stoppable mused as the door was unlocked and the rough hands of the guards grabbed him and his shackles, and pulled him out of the cell to kneel.

"Human! You have killed Lowardians and for this crime there is but _one_ punishment…Death! I will give you one last chance to say something so that everyone knows what a coward you are.", the Empress told him.

Ron raised his head, "Bite me bitch! Lotus Blade go home."

 **SCREEEEEEECH. POP!** And before the astonished eyes of the whole Lowardian assembly, the glowing sword vanished in a flash.

Warhok jumped to his feet, having seen firsthand what it could do, after having lost several parts of his body to it, "Where did the weapon go?"

Kim Possible's sidekick began to laugh as Warmonga yelled _, (Strip this cur and turn him over to the headsman.)_

It seemed a multitude of strong hands tore the clothing from Ron's body leaving him totally naked.

Laughing to himself, Warhok sat back down to enjoy the festivities.

The blond human male grinned as they pushed him the twenty feet to the block where it was obvious his neck was to go.

 _(Sob…Ronnie)_

Without being forced, Ron Stoppable, former sidekick, sat down on the platform placed before the stone block and yelled _, (The Great Blue comes for you Warmonga!…And all of you!)_ After saying that he laid back staring up at the sky with a smile on his face as the Lowardian Headsman (who was even larger than the rest of the warriors) stood over him while ten warriors held onto the chains that secured his arms for fear that he would break loose again.

XXX

 _Mars:_

The space suited men set up their equipment outside the enemy's detached base. This time they didn't wait for a Lowardian to approach them, they just fired their rail guns until all power and atmosphere was gone. Also, in the wreckage there were a few humans. Dying in space is a very bad way to go as their contorted remains testified to.

XXX

 _Near Pluto:_

The blue former villain frowned as he scanned the wreckage of the small outpost that was inhabited by the enemy, "Someone must have gotten the word out Possible. If we hadn't been cloaked we could have lost our engines and weapons."

"Well we've made a difference, by now most of the bad guys are dead or gone back home.", Tim Possible informed the former villain.

"You know we can't possibly get them all Possible…"

"We never said that we could Lipsky, but now we have a fighting chance."

XXX

 _Lowardia:_

Ron Stoppable stared at the massive figure looming over him with the huge axe. _'I will not flinch…KP, I'm coming.',_ Ron promised the shade of his girlfriend.

Crowd rose to its feet and continued to roar as the monstrous weapon began its downward arc.

The finely honed heavy weapon slammed down as it cut through Ron's throat and severed his spinal column from the only cut that it had to make; nicking the stone block in the process.

The mob exploded with glee as the head rolled free of the naked body and landed on the platform.

 _(Ronnnnie…)_

There was now a race for the severed head of the former sidekick.

Unknown to them at this point, as Warhok rolled over to where Warmonga was standing in all her glory, a radio signal transmitted from the torso of the now quite dead Ron Stoppable, while other equipment in his body began to arm as his heart stopped and his blood pressure went to zero.

 _(Your Majesty here is the head of the traitor to do with as you wish.),_ a young and brash warrior named Tajmigor offered Warmonga as he held the head above his by the overly large ears.

She slowly walked down the wide steps and took the trophy from the young warrior, then held it above her head as she roared, _(Make no mistake! All enemies of the Empire will come to this end if they do not end their foolish attempts to disrupt the Lowardian way of life…)_

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound coming from the still warm, but unmoving body as a hologram appeared. _(Hello bitch! … I mean Warhok. How does it feel to be dead? You mean you don't know? Well this is from the Great Blue…)_ Ron's face began to laugh as his torso began to disappear as if it was inside an enlarging tornado. _(I have booby-trapped your solar system with devices that create black holes, I hope you like the party. Welcome to hell! ... And the end of your civilization!)_

XX

At the spaceports the disguised PVDIs activated and began to 'eat' time and space as the space shuttles began to be sucked into ever growing holes of reality, as another form of gravity began to act on nearby objects.

In orbit the shuttle that Stoppable traveled in exploded as a thirty-megaton nuclear device detonated, taking the battlecruiser and several smaller craft with it.

Around Lowardia's sun, the barge that had been left in orbit began to fade into view, although it seemed like there was an enlarging storm around it. Hydrogen (if one was paying attention and had the correct instruments) could be seen being sucked into this 'storm'.

XX

Warhok stood and painfully walked to Warmonga (who was still holding Ron Stoppable's head) as gravitation began to pull on their bodies. Already the cyclone was growing in size as it was now over thirty feet in diameter and was sucking the guards into its emerging blackness.

XXX

 _Earth:_

"Momma?"

 _Snort_

"Momma, you are crying.", a small hand shook her shoulder, "I'm afraid, you were crying."

"Oh Jenny, I'm sorry. I had a bad dream."

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"Sure honey, just don't wake him. He had a long day and he's very tired.", Kim extended her arms to lift Jennifer Anne Stoppable into the bed she shared with her husband Ron. After she kissed her daughter Kim Possible-Stoppable asked, "Would you give a note to Missus Lipsky and school tomorrow?"

"The green lady?", Jennifer asked to confirm the request lowly.

Kim whispered back, "Yes honey, and I think we are going to have a cookout and Aunt Monique and Aunt Tara and their families are coming over would you like that?"

"Yeah Mom, maybe I can get Uncle Josh to give me some pointers on my painting."

"I'm sure he would honey, now go to sleep."

XXXXX

There you have it, a dream sequence.

Okay a 'Dead Man Switch' is a device that allows or disallows actions to be done. In short, it's a failsafe. When a device switches states it forces something to happen. Ron was a 'Dead Man Switch'. When his heartbeat stopped that caused two things to occur; first a signal would go out from his body (the antenna) and cause the other devices to activate, second it caused the PDVI that had been surgically installed in his body to go off creating a black hole at Warmonga's feet essentially killing her and her court by sucking them into the black hole. Ron meant to be killed to make the devices work like they were supposed to.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Tara, Monique, Brick, Bonnie, the Doctors P, the tweebs and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. We just enjoy this little hobby just enough to make sure everyone takes their meds.

The Next story up in the que is 'So Not the End…..Maybe', it will be 14 chapters long and is an AU about what it is like for certain members of the 'Kim Possible' cast.

We'll see ya down the road. Come on CB let's make a break for it before they figure out what we did,

ST-103


End file.
